


The Quiet Man

by xblxckx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Person, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Present Tense, imaginary!Sherlock, memories are flexible
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblxckx/pseuds/xblxckx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Redest du einfach weiter wenn ich weg bin?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreiundvierzig Minuten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> This is a german translation of archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/520106 by archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom .
> 
> Diese Geschichte wurde von der lieben ivyblossom geschrieben und ich habe sie auf Deutsch übersetzt. Ich habe versucht so nah wie möglich am Original zum bleiben vom Übersetzten her. Ich entschuldige mich schon mal, falls es Rechtschreibfehler geben sollte. Über Feedback zur Übersetzung würde ich mich sehr freuen. :) 
> 
> So, dass war es für das Erste! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
> Eure xblxckx

„So“ Sie legt ihre Hände über ihre Notizen, ihre Finger flach gegen die Seite. Sie sind schlank und warm braun. Sie hat hübsche, ovale Fingernägel, immer sauber. Nicht abgebissen oder abgerissen, ohne zerrissene Haut an den Kanten. Keine sichtbare Nagelhaut. Sie ist wählerisch, würde ich sagen. Sie arbeitet nicht mit ihren Händen. Sie hebt keine schweren Lasten, nichts Staubiges oder dreckiges. Wenn du da wärst, würdest du sagen: _Du musst wohl kaum den Beruf deiner Therapeutin erschließen, John._

Ich weiß, Sherlock. Ich weiß. 

Es ist nur einfacher hier zu sein, wenn ich nur ihre Hände ansehe. Wenn ich versuche und so denke wie du es tust. Wie du es tatst. 

Sie streckt ihre Finger aus als ob sie von mir erwartet dass ich sie anstarre. Inzwischen, denke ich, tut sie das. 

Ich schätze sie wäscht nicht mal das Geschirr. Sie hat wahrscheinlich einen Freund der das macht. Belädt den Geschirrspüler. Stellt das Geschirr zurück in den Schrank. Vielleicht eine Freundin: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich kann es nie. Wie konnte er es immer sagen? Kleidung? Produkte? Ich weiß es nicht. Es hat nie einen Sinn für mich ergeben. 

Was kann ich über sie sagen? 

Ihre Fingernägel sind manikürt, poliert, aber immer nur mit Klarlack. Professionell, nicht auffällig. Es ist eine Art neutrale Stellungnahme, würdest du sagen? Klarer Nagellack? Was ist der Sinn davon? Es ist auch perfekter Lack. Nicht wie Harrys. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Splitter. Niemals. Nie seit dem ich hier ihr gegenüber sitze, zu mindestens. Nicht, dass ich es bemerkt hätte. So das ist Geduld, nicht wahr? Nägel für Nägel lackieren, darauf wartend das jeder einzelner trocknet bevor man den nächsten lackiert. Sie muss sehr geduldig sein. Mit Nagellack, wenn nicht mit mir. 

Oder: Ich nehme an sie lässt sich ihre Nägel machen. Jemand anderes lackiert sie für sie. Es ist jemand anderes geduldig, nehme ich an. Das ist wahrscheinlicher, nicht wahr, Sherlock? Lach nicht. 

Natürlich ist es wahrscheinlicher. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es gebrauchen könnte ihn das sagen zu hören. Ich brauche nicht seinen amüsierten und leicht entsetzten Blick auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Den Affen zuzusehen wie er versucht ein paar Schuhe oder so etwas zu tragen: so lustig, nicht wahr, Sherlock. Das herablassende Lächeln von ihm, nein. Ich brauch das nie wieder sehen.

Oh Gott, natürlich brauch ich. Ich muss es sehen. Ich will es. Das tut weh. 

Denk nicht darüber nach. Herrgott. Stopp es. Einfach: Aufhören. 

Perfekte flache weiße Decke. Nein: da war es ein bisschen feucht in der Ecke, bei dem Fenster. Es wurde übergemalt. Aber es ist immer noch da. Erblicke den Teppich hinter ihrem Stuhl: eine Tasse Kaffee wurde hier verschüttet, vielleicht. Tasse Tee. Schwer zu sagen. Jedenfalls für mich ist es schwer zu sagen. 

Komm schon. Pass auf. Sie versucht anzufangen, sie wird etwas sagen, sie wird fragen. Wie es mir geht. Was ich mache. Sie wird über dich fragen, aber da gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen. Sei normal. Sei durchschnittlich. Lächle für eine Sekunde, lass es so aussehen als ob du es versuchst. Schau hoch in ihr Gesicht zur Sicherheit. Nur für eine Sekunde. Kein Blut. Kein gebrochener Schädel. Keine toten Augen. 

Stopp.

Nicht.

Manchmal ist alles was ich hören kann mein eigener Atem. 

Ihre Augen beobachten mich immer. Beurteilen mich. Sie bemerkt jedes zappeln, deshalb zapple ich nicht. Ich möchte nicht so lesbar sein. Ich bin durchschaubar genug, als es ist ohne das ich mich offensichtlich mache. Ich möchte es nicht so einfach für sie machen.

Gott. Es ist kein Spiel. Ich vergaß, dass es keins ist. Es ist überhaupt kein Spiel mehr. Es ist ein Witz. Aber da ist keine Pointe, oder? Nein. Da ist nichts.

Es ist einfach das: Sprechen. Über nichts. Scheiße reden. Ihre Haut verdeckt das letzte Wort auf der Seite, aber ich weiß was es ist. Es ist _Fortschritt_. Geschrieben in blauer Tinte. In kursiv. 

Also hat sie bemerkt das es mir schwerer fällt kopfüber zu lesen wenn sie klein, eng kursiv schreibt. Hat sie es bemerkt? Oder ist es ein Zufall? Ich weiß es nicht. _Fortschritt_. Wie in: Ich mache überhaupt keine. 

Da waren nie Zufälle mit ihm. Alles hatte seine Bedeutung. Alles. 

Es riecht hier nach Lavendel, wie eine alte Frau. Ist es dafür gedacht mich zu beruhigen, der Duft von alten Damen? Ich rede es mir schön. Ich bin nicht ihr einziger Klient. Ich meine: Ich bin nicht ihr einziger Patient. Erinnert Lavendel ihre anderen Patienten an Omas und Komfort? Meine Großmütter rochen nach Gin und Katzen Pisse. 

Ella ist nicht sehr alt. Es muss absichtlich sein, der Geruch. Alles ist Absicht; wenn es nicht Absicht ist, ist es ein Fehler. Bedeutungslos. Ist es Retro Fashion? Ist das eine Art von Hipster Sache? Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über Parfüms. Oder duftende Kerzen, oder was auch immer es ist. Rein gar nichts. Da müssen tausende von verschiedenen Gerüchen sein. Millionen vielleicht. 

Er würde ein Katalog von ihnen haben. In seinem Kopf. Oder irgendwo versteckt in seinem Notebook, eine Datei auf seinem Computer. Ein Index von Steigungen, wie farbige Chips. 

Da ist ein Fleck auf ihrem Gesicht, bei ihrem rechten Auge; ein verschmierter Punkt von etwas. Eyeliner. Schwarz. Vielleicht ist es braun, Ich weiß es nicht. Sherlock würde die Marke bis jetzt wissen. Er würde wissen warum es verwischt auf ihrem Gesicht war. Die ganze Geschichte. Er würde es wissen. 

Ich kann nur Geschichten erdichten. 

Sie ist hübsch. Sie weiß, dass sie hübsch ist. Sollte ich fragen? Essen, ein Film? Zurück zu meiner Wohnung? Da muss ein Bett oben sein, irgendwo. Ihre Oberschenkel um meine Hüften geschlungen? Nein. Ich kann meine Therapeutin nicht bumsen. Ein bisschen zu peinlich. Wahrscheinlich würde sie weiter Notizen machen. Ich kann ihr nicht mal ins Gesicht schauen.

Jedenfalls: da ist ein Freund, richtig? Eine Freundin? Vielleicht sollte ich fragen.

„Wie geht es ihnen, John?“

Wie. Ich weiß nicht wie. Da ist eine übergeordnete Frage, die eine die jeder gibt. Der Standard. „Gut.“ Es ist wie eine Unterbrechung. Es bedeutet nichts. Nein: es bedeutet _belästigen sie mich nicht, fragen sie nicht._ Es bedeutet _Das geht sie verdammt nochmal nichts an._ „Ich meine, wissen sie. So gut wie… es mir gehen kann.“ Das ist lächerlich. „Unter diesen Umständen.“

Sie schluckt. Ich beäuge die Bewegung in ihrem Hals und es scheint ein bisschen zu intim. Ich fühle wie mein Gesicht heiß wird. Es bringt mich in Verlegenheit, ich bin verlegen. Von was? Nichts. Hier zu sitzen, auf ihre Hände starren. Rein gar nichts zu sagen. Oder scheiße zu reden. Unsere Stühle scheinen plötzlich zu nah zusammen zu sein. Wenn sie sich ausstreckt um mich zu berühren, könnte ich zurück springen, oder meine Hände um ihren Hals schlingen. Nein. Würde ich nicht. Ich schlucke auch. Meine Zunge fühlt sich zu dick an. Ich muss ihr etwas geben. Sag etwas. Fingernägel. Lack. Frauen Finger. Ich erinnere mich.

„Frauen in den Medien neigen einen Pink Ton zu bevorzugen den manche als eine alarmierende Nuance betrachten, haben sie das bemerkt?“

Pinker Mantel, pinke Schuhe, pinker Nagellack. Ein pinker Koffer. Mit ihren zerrissenen Fingernägeln ein Passwort hinterlassen. _Es hätte wehgetan_. Es war etwas um weiter zu machen. Sie wusste sie würde sterben, dass da keine Hoffnung für sie war. Es muss sie wütend gemacht haben, die Ungerechtigkeit davon. Deshalb gab sie uns etwas. Bevor es ein uns gab. Sie hatte noch nie von uns gehört. Ich hatte noch nie von ihm gehört. Er redete so schnell, ich konnte kaum einen Sinn aus ihm schließen. Aber Sinn war alles was aus ihm heraus kam. Es war wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

_Liebe auf den ersten Blick?_ Nun. _Liebe._ Was?! Ich kann es nicht laut sagen. Gott weiß, dass Ella geradezu darauf wartet, dass ich sowas in der Art sage. Jeder wartet. Sie verstehen nicht. Es ist nicht so wie sie denken, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht so ist. Meine ich. 

Ich weiß nicht was ich meine.

Ich kann fast schon seinen vernichtenden Blick spüren. Fast. Und ich kann ihn gerade zu sagen hören: _Sei nicht langweilig, John._ Ella muss denken ich gehe geradezu ins tiefe Ende; Ich grinse wie ein Wahnsinniger. Es fühlt sich so gut an ihn fast zu hören. Aber dann verliere ich ihn wieder, und er ist weg. Er sitzt nicht neben mir, er ist nicht zu Hause und redet mit mir obwohl ich ausgegangen bin. Er ist tot. Meine Füße sind so schwer auf dem Teppich ich glaube ich kann sie nie wieder bewegen. 

Ich finde ihn und verliere ihn hundert Mal am Tag. Und jedes Mal ist es noch schmerzlicher als das letzte. Das dürfte so sein wie die Hölle ist.

„Was?“ Ella versteht es nicht. Sie erinnert sich nicht an die Pinke Lady. Sie las meinen Blog, ich weiß, dass sie es tat. Damals. Sie erinnert sich jetzt nicht. Ich muss mich erst räuspern.

„Frauen im Fernsehen. Wissen sie. Die Nachrichtensprecher. So oft in Pink. Strahlendem Pink. Haben sie das bemerkt?“

„Nein“, sagt sie. Ihr Gesicht ist steinern. Sie glaubt ich rede verschlüsselt oder ich verarsche sie. Ich nehme an ich tue es. Die Tage davor, habe ich sie auch nicht bemerkt, diese pinken Nachrichtensprecher. Habe sie niemals bemerkt. Ich habe nie etwas gesehen. Ich lebte im Nebel. Jetzt kann ich nicht aufhören zu beobachten. Mache den Fernseher an: Frau in Pink. Du hast mich gelehrt sie zu bemerken, Sherlock. Jetzt bemerke ich, aber ich kann es nicht dazu bringen dass es irgendetwas bedeutet. 

Vielleicht rede ich verschlüsselt. Jennifer Wilson gab uns ein Passwort. Sie nutzte ihre letzten Sekunden im Leben um diese eine Sache mitzuteilen. Und was gab Sherlock mir?  
Diese Blutpfütze neben seinen Kopf das in mein Gehirn gebrannt ist. Kein Puls. Sein Handgelenk war warm, aber natürlich war es das. Warme Haut, und Blut überall. Er machte mich zu einem Zeugen von etwas wo ich nicht mal so tun kann als hätte ich es nicht gesehen. Und eine Notiz, sagt er. Das war keine Notiz, Sherlock. Es war eine Lüge.

Nein. Denk nicht darüber nach. 

Lächele. Schau ihr ins Gesicht, einmal, auch wenn es unangenehm ist. „Es ist einfach… es ist nichts.“ Nur noch dreiundvierzig Minuten.


	2. Das perfekte Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist zu einfach in diesen Tagen zu 221B zu gehen, obwohl ich auch nicht irgendwie näher zu diesen Platz gehen werde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy ^^'   
> Sorry, dass das Kapitel erst so spät kommt. Mein Laptop war aber kaputt und ich war im Ausland und so konnte ich keine weiteren Kapitel hochladen. Jetzt bin ich aber wieder da und habe auch ein neues übersetztes Kapitel für euch!  
> Viel Spaß :D

Es ist zu einfach in diesen Tagen zu 221B zu gehen, obwohl ich auch nicht irgendwie näher zu diesen Platz gehen werde. Auch hier, Meilen entfernt, vermeide ich es die Baker Street zu überqueren. Ich schaue nicht vorbei, ich besuche nicht, obwohl Mrs Hudson mich immer einlädt wenn wir sprechen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie wirklich erwartet das ich diese EInladung annehme. 

Der Tee, wenn sie ihn einmal bringen, ist heiß. Die Tasse verbrennt beinahe meine Finger. Ich lasse sie stehen, dampfend, und warte. 

Mrs Hudson dürfte die Wohnung inzwischen vermietet haben, ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mir nicht ganz vorstellen wie andere darin leben. Sie muss die Schusslöcher ausgebessert haben, zumindest. Neue Tapete, vielleicht. Ich will das nicht sehen.

Ich bin früh, ich weiß. Harry ist immer spät. Ich blicke auf meine Uhr, rutsche rück und vor auf dem Stuhl. Ein Bein ist zu kurz. Es schlägt gegen die Fließe und lässt mich fühlen als ob ich nach vorne kippen könnte. Das ist wenigstens was. Etwas das mich aufpassen lässt.

Alleine zu sitzen mit nichts zu tun ist zu gefährlich. Mein Widerstand bei 221B aufzutauchen ist am schwächsten in diesen Zeiten.

Die Oberin ist blond und hübsch. Zugegeben, ein bisschen jung für mich. Trotzdem: eine gute Ablenkung. Sie lehnt sich vor um ein paar Tassen und Teller mitzunehmen, und ich kann die pinke Zierleiste ihres BH’s sehen. Eine perfekte Aussicht von ihrem Dekolleté hinunter der Vorderseite ihres Uniformhemdes. Eine hervorragende Ablenkung. Ich lächele sie an, aber sie tut so als ob sie mich nicht sehen würde. Ich kann den Hinweis befolgen.

Die zerkratzte Oberfläche des Tisches erinnert mich; die Kratzer auf des Teakholzes von irgendwelchen Experimenten von Sherlock, seine ursächliche Zerstörung von Eigentum. Und ich fühle das ziehen von der Erinnerung. Dieses überladene Wohnzimmer, mit der Harpune in der Ecke, unsere zwei sich zugewandten Sessel, und der kürzlich entstaubte Kaminsims. Es ist immer zu nahe.

Alles ergibt noch Sinn in diesem Raum, und er sitzt immer noch da.

Ich bin wieder bei diesem einen Tag zurück. Es war kein bemerkenswerter Tag. Einfach er und ich, wie wir auf den nächsten Fall warten. Nichts Besonderes. Ich weiß nicht warum ich mich daran überhaupt erinnere, wirklich.

Es ist 221B wie es war, mehr oder weniger. Es riecht vertraut, so wie es sein sollte, als ob er es niemals verlassen hätte: Toast, Plastiktüten, Agar, und chemische Reinigung. Es ist Zuhause. Ich bin ängstlich, und du ignorierst mich. Ich fahre meine Finger über den Kratzer auf dem Tisch. Ich war nicht hier als es passierte; du hast mir nie erzählt was du getan hattest. Es sieht aus wie ein Messerkratzer, Es hätte alles sein können; wir haben viele scharfe Gegenstände in der Wohnung.

Viele Dinge passieren hier wenn ich nicht da bin um sie zu bezeugen. Ich ließ dich alleine mit Irene Adler weil ich dachte, dass sie dich küssen würde. Vielleicht hat sie. Du hast es nie gesagt.

Harry trifft spät ein. Sehr spät; fast eine halbe Stunde. Sie trägt eine Papier Shopping Tüte, welche sie unter ihren Stuhl verstaut. Sie redet: irgendwas über das Wetter, ihre Schuhe, die U-Bahn. Erklärt sich. Es braucht sehr viel Konzentration 221B zu verlassen. Ich fokussiere mich auf ihre Züge im Gesicht, und bemerke das sie älter wird. Natürlich wird sie das: Ich auch. Das ist was Menschen tun. Ihre Hände zittern. Ich frage mich ob sie einen Drink hatte. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich einen. Sie will vermutlich noch einen. Sie redet. Ich versuche zuzuhören.

Ich kann nicht aufhören über Irene Adler nach zudenken. Da ist ein fortwährender Streit den wir in meinem Kopf haben, und es nervt mich. Die Sachen die sie sagte: Das Sherlock und ich ein Paar wären. Es ist lächerlich und falsch, aber ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Sie brachte mich zum Schweigen mit einem einfachen, _doch, seid ihr_ , und ich hatte nichts zu erwidern. Ich kann immer auf mein Gehirn zählen mit einer nutzlosen Widerlegung Tage danach aufzukommen, aber nicht dieses Mal. Ich will es geregelt haben. Es ist dumm. 

Das sollte offensichtlich sein: Wir schlafen nicht zusammen. Das perfekte Argument: Sicherlich gewinnt dieses. Wir schlafen nicht zusammen, haben nie. Definiere _schlafen_ , definiere _zusammen_. Wir haben keinen Sex miteinander, wir küssen uns nicht. Ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen wie das funktionieren würde. Oh, warte: Doch, kann ich.   
Gott, du würdest mir mit deinen knochigen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht schlagen, nicht wahr? Eines deiner spitzen Knie würde in meine Leistengegend knallen und das wäre dann das Ende davon. 

Der Kessel kocht: Ich lächele bei diesem Gedanken. Deine ganzen Beine und Wangenknochen, lieber Gott. Es würde sein, als ob du ins Bett mit Bau Werkzeug gehen würdest. Ich gieße das Wasser über die zwei Teebeutel; mache Milch in jede Tasse. Nein: wir schlafen nicht zusammen. Ich hab dich manchmal ins Bett gebracht, ich mache dir Frühstück, ich pflücke dir Organen Fleisch aus den Haaren wenn es nötig ist, aber wir haben keinen Sex. Das ist nicht wie es zwischen uns läuft. Aber ich habe mich niemals zu jemanden so nahe gefühlt. Deshalb sitzt die Anklage vorne auf meinem Kopf, auf mich wartend, es zu zerstören.

Sich mit mir streiten bringt mich nicht weiter. Deshalb werde ich stattdessen mit dir streiten.

„Sie hat uns ein Paar genannt.“ Ich setze meine Teetasse neben deinen rechten Ellbogen ab. 

Du siehst nicht auf. „Hmm.“ Komplettes Desinteresse. Du liest die Zeitung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es irgendwie mehr interessanter findest als was ich zu sagen habe, aber du tolerierst uns beide milde.

„Du warst da; du hast es sie sagen hören, ich weiß dass du das hast.“

„Mmm.“ Immer noch: keine Interesse. Nicht mal über sie zu reden. 

Du sorgst dich um sie, nicht wahr? Du solltest wollen, dass sie weiß das du nicht mit mir zusammen bist. Nicht so. Du solltest wollen, eine Frau, in die du verliebt bist, wissen zu lassen dass du verfügbar bist. Das du nicht mit deinem Mitbewohner schläfst. Das du nicht schwul bist. Das du nicht interessiert bist. Warum machst du nicht eine von diesen Dingen? Du lässt sie glauben du wärst mit mir zusammen? Warum machst du das? Es würde so einfach sein. Nur einmal, einmal, könntest du bestätigen das wir nicht so zusammen sind? Zu irgendjemandem? Auch wenn es nur zu mir ist?

„Ein Paar, Sherlock!“

„Ja,“ sagst du, endlich, immer noch nicht hoch blickend. „Nun ja, da sind zwei von uns. Anscheinend kann sie zählen.“ 

Ich setzte mich und seufze. Du wirst es nicht tun, du wirst es niemals bestätigen oder verleugnen. Es ist seltsam. Aber ich mag es, irgendwie. Es ist was ich von dir erwarte zu sagen, und was ich möchte was du sagst. Ich trinke meinen Tee. Er ist zu warm und er verbrennt mir meine Zunge. Du, sensibel, lässt die Tasse ein bisschen länger auf dem Tisch stehen. 

Ich erhob diese Frage bei dir nie wieder. 

Aber ich hätte es können. Vielleicht hätte ich es sollen.

„Du weißt was sie meint,“ hätte ich sagen können.

Du hättest das ignoriert. 

„Wir sind nicht so ein Paar, eindeutig.“

Nichts wäre hier für dich zu sagen, außer für höfliches Wissen dass alles gesagt worden war. Höflichkeit ist nicht deine Stärke. Also wirst du nicht antworten, als einen Weg das letzte Wort zu haben. Ich denke dir gefällt es mit mir so zu spielen. 

„Du bist geschmeichelt von meinem… egal, du bist mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet, richtig?“

Du hasst Wiederholungen. 

„Bist du in sie verliebt?“ Eine wahre Frage. Ich weiß schon die Antwort.

Würdest du von der Zeitung hoch schauen, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde? Deine harten Augen, du würdest mich für ein paar Sekunden anstarren, zumindest, um deine Meinung zu verdeutlichen. Deine Meinung ist, dass das eine dumme Frage ist. Keiner Antwort würdig? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß das ich etwas hier verpasse. Ich denke, dass du in sie verliebt bist. Eigentlich, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es bist. Ich habe noch nie dieses Verhalten von dir gesehen, als du dachtest, dass sie tot wäre. 

„Doch, hast du.“ Sagst du, verbesserst mich hinterrücks der Zeitung. Wenn du in meinen Gedanken bist, kannst du Sachen kommentieren die ich nicht laut sage. „Ich verhalte mich so wenn ich denke. Du weißt das. Sie hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht.“

„Hat sie?“

„Ja.“ Das ist Liebe, nicht wahr? Für dich? Denken?

Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dabei fühle, als ob das wichtig sein würde; es ist so als ob ich schnell rennen würde und plötzlich verschwindet der Boden. Wenn du in sie verliebt bist, wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass du das bist, weiß ich nicht mehr wo meine Füße hin gehören. Warum fühle ich mich so seltsam dabei? Ich weiß es nicht.

„Bist du in sie verliebt?“

Ich sollte fähig dazu sein dich zu einer Antwort zu zwingen. Du bist jetzt in meinem Kopf. Das ist alles was es von dir gibt.

„Ja,“ sagst du, endlich „Aber es spielt keine Rolle.“

„Natürlich spielt es eine Rolle,“ sage ich. Mein Herz beginnt zu schnell zu schlagen. Meine Hände fühlen sich heiß und dick an. Ich weiß die Antwort auf meine Frage, und jetzt will ich nicht mehr länger dieser Unterhaltung mit dir führen. „Wenn du sie willst, solltest du es ihr sagen. Du solltest… Sie will dich eindeutig. Vielleicht solltest du…“

Ich will dir keinen Rat über dein Liebesleben geben. 

Sie würde wissen wie sie mit diesen knochigen Knien umzugehen hätte, ohne Zweifel. Sie würde wissen wie sie mit ihm umgehen müsste. Sie fragte ob ich eifersüchtig wäre; ich denke ich bin es. Es ist seltsam. Ich weiß nicht warum. Er ist mir, deshalb. Er ist mir und niemand anderem. Ich kann das niemals Laut sagen, Gott. Der Blick den er mir zuwerfen würde. Vielleicht wäre er wütend. Oder er würde lachen. Oder mich einfach ignorieren. Ich weiß es nicht. Warum stört mich das so sehr? Ich möchte das er glücklich ist, ich möchte das er geliebt wird, das er jemanden liebt. Jeder sollte das haben. Ihn glücklich zu sehen, mit irgendjemandem, würde mich befriedigen, ich bin mir sicher. Weil ich mich um ihn sorge. Ich will nicht dass er verletzt wird, das ist alles, er weiß nicht wie er es vermeiden kann verletzt zu werden. Nun: Niemand weiß das, nicht wahr? Jeder wird letztendlich verletzt. Das erste Mal ist jedoch am schlimmsten. Immer.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht in sie verliebt, John.“ Du legst die Zeitung runter auf deinen Schoss. Du bist gelangweilt, und ein bisschen genervt von mir. _Du siehst, aber du beobachtest nicht_. „Die Wahrheit ist ein bisschen mehr offensichtlich. Ich bin verliebt in _dich_.“ 

Das trifft mich hart. Ist es das was er gesagt hätte, oder ist es das was ich nur gerne gehört hätte? Nein. Warum würde ich von ihm wollen das zu sagen? Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind kein Paar. Wir schlafen nicht zusammen. Definiere _Schlafen_.

„-hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

Harry. 

Die reale Welt schnappt zurück in den Mittelpunkt. Harry sitzt mir gegenüber, mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand, und schaut wirklich genervt. Sie hat mir über ihre Arbeit erzählt, glaube ich. Schuhe? Das Wetter? Ich muss ein bisschen neben die Spur getreten sein. Erinnerungen. Sie sind so süchtig machend.

„Ja,“ erzähle ich ihr „Natürlich. Mach weiter.“ Mein Tee ist kalt geworden.


	3. Bauarbeiter Beige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was ich nicht verstehe ist dieses entsetzlich flatpack Essens-Set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D  
> Es gibt mal wieder ein neue Kapitel.   
> Viel Spaß   
> lg xblxckx ^^

Ich stecke meinen Schlüssel in die Tür, drücke sie auf, und mache mein Licht an. Hole tief Luft. 

_Wirklich, John? So einen Ort, nennst du jetzt zu Hause?_

Die Missachtung in deiner Stimme ist ein bisschen beleidigend, ehrlich gesagt. Ich werde jetzt nicht von dir darüber beurteilt werden. Nicht jetzt. Du bist nicht mehr dazu fähig eine Meinung zu haben. Das bekommst du wenn du von einem Gebäude springst. Zurechtkommen.

Ja, das ist wo ich wohne, Sherlock. Das ist wo ich lebe. Ich weiß, du würdest es hassen. Das war der reizende Teil davon. Du würdest deswegen deine Nase hoch halten, ich wusste das. Du würdest mich wie eine verlorene Eule anblinzeln und mir dieses Gesicht zu werfen. Das ist undenkbar für dich. Du bist einer der sich nicht anpassen kann. 

Ich hatte Glück diese Wohnung an erster Stelle zu finden, weißt du? Und du warst zweifellos keine Hilfe. Es war ein Wunder das der Vermieter mir erlaubt hat diese Wohnung zu mieten. Nach all diesen Nachrichten, dein Bild in den Zeitungen mit mir dir auf den Fersen folgend, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich erkannt hat. Er sagt niemals irgendwas über dich. Er ist einer der wenigen. Er stört mich nicht, und das ist was ich will. Anonymität. Auch wenn es nur die Aufmachung davon ist. Eine bequeme Lüge. 

Ich dachte es würde nur vorübergehend sein. Einfach. Nun, du weißt oder? Eine Pause davon. Ein Wechsel der Szenerie. Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. 

Ich bin jetzt ein anonymer Typ in einer anonymen Wohnung, Sherlock. So wie jeder anderer es sein würde. Jemand der nicht irgendwas Spektakuläres erwartet, keine Dispensen, keine Einladung unter dem gelben Band. Es bedeutet außerdem keine neugierigen Augen und Beileid, niemand der mich fragt wie es mir geht. Niemand der auf mich schaut und traurig wegen mir ist, darauf wartend das ich weine oder um mir die Klamotten zu zerreißen, eine Art von Demonstration die ich nicht bieten will. Keine SMS um drei Uhr morgens, und keine schwarzen Autos die mich von der Straße abholen und mich zu fragwürdigen Plätzen bringen. Keine Klienten, keine Experimente in der Küche. Es ist lediglich Stille. Frieden. Einsamkeit. Ich brauche das jetzt einfach. 

Also ja. Das ist zu Hause, Sherlock. Für jetzt, zumindest. So ist es wenn du weg bist. Du würdest es nicht verstehen. 

_Was ich nicht verstehe ist dieses entsetzlich flatpack Essens-Set._

Du vornehmer Depp.

Es ist ein bisschen hässlich, nicht wahr?

Ich meine, ich hätte es nicht gewählt, notwendigerweise, aber die Wohnung kam möbliert, und ich werde mich nicht darüber beschweren. Es ist gut. Perfekt praktisch. Es bietet Platz für Vier, und ich sitze hier immer nur allein. Es ist mehr als angemessen. Wen willst du eigentlich beurteilen? Ich bin sicher, dass du ein paar Tricks erlebt hast zu deiner Zeit, zurück in den Tag. Die du haben musstest. Ich bin mir sicher, Lestrade könnte mir alles über diese erzählen. Du würdest das lieben, nicht wahr?

Ich würde es lieben die Wohnungen zu sehen in denen du gelebt hast bevor wir uns getroffen haben, Sherlock. Was, sag’s nicht: alles Paläste, nicht wahr? Dein Bruder sorgte sich immer dafür, richtig? Alles mit Charakter gestopft. Du wurdest high, während du auf charmante Zahnschnitt Prägungen rauf starrtest und wurdest ohnmächtig auf den klassischen Mosaik-Fliesen, nicht wahr? Damals vor mir. Lebtest du immer in einer Art viktorianischen Fantasy mit einer Vermieterin, die wie eine Haushälterin handelt? Nie irgendwelche schlimmen Sturzflügen, einsame Räume, nichtssagende Bettseiten? Wie schön für dich. Wie verdammt schön.

Ich bezweifle es nicht. Ich bezweifle es nicht für eine Sekunde. Da ist eine Aura um dich, die alles innerhalb von 15 Fuß dazu zwingt den Charakter wachsen zu lassen größer als man dachte das es möglich ist. Mich eingeschlossen. Besonders ich. Ich hätte mir das nie vorstellen können. Die Welt schien nie so farbenfroh bis du kamst. Aber jetzt bist du weg, Sherlock. Du hast mich verlassen. Du fielst. 

Ich lebe nicht mehr in deiner Fantasy Welt, die Magie hat sich abgetragen. Du bist von einem verdammten Gebäude gesprungen, und diese Fantasy verdampfte. Es konnte nur um dich Gestalt annehmen. Es konnte nur mit dir so interessant sein. Das ist wie die echte Welt möbliert ist. Fade, nicht wahr? Nun, dass ist das mit dem du mich verlassen hast, Sherlock. Das ist es. 

_Das ist ein Platz für Durchreisende, John. Langweilige Menschen._

Es ist gut. Es ist völlig in Ordnung. Es ist nicht eine Art Tropf Kanalisation, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Es ist spartanisch. Utilitaristisch. Das ist was ich bin, Sherlock. 

Utilitaristisch. Du weißt das. Nicht wahr? Da ist nichts falsch mit dieser Wohnung, sie passt. Sie ist, wie Dinge sein müssen. Für jemanden wie mich. 

Es dürfte ein bisschen kahl sein, schätze ich. Nicht außer Arbeiter Beige an den Wänden. Neutrale Möbel. Das Sofa ist ein bisschen hart. Sie ist in Ordnung. Einer von diesen Tagen werde ich ein paar Sachen auspacken und es wird nicht so kahl wirken. Jedoch, nicht alles. Da sind ein paar Sachen die ich am besten nicht wieder sehe. Es ist gut für jetzt. Es ist beruhigend auf diese Weise. Es erinnert mich an nichts.

Was dachtest du würde passieren? Von einem verdammten Gebäude springen. Herr Gott. Wo dachtest du würde ich enden? Sie ist klein, ja. Das ist wahr. Charakterlos. Langweilig. Aber sie ist sauber. Sie ist nicht so schlecht. Ich kann sie akzeptieren. Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl in diesem Falle, nicht wahr?

_Du hast._

Habe ich nicht. Habe ich wirklich, wirklich nicht. 

_Sie ist schrecklich._

Ist sie nicht! Sie ist was ich jetzt brauche, in Ordnung? Ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Sie hat keine Geister oder verräterische Schusslöcher in den Wänden. Keine Daumen im Kühlschrank. Hier ist nichts das mich an dich erinnert. Sie ist still. Sie ist friedlich.

_Es ist abscheulich._

„Abscheulich?“

_Du solltest in der Baker Street sein. Da wo du hingehörst._

„Ich kann nicht.“

Du weißt, dass ich nicht kann. Ich kann nicht dorthin zurück gehen, nicht jetzt. Vielleicht niemals. Es ist zu viel. Dort sind zwei Sessel, Sherlock. Oder da waren zwei als ich gegangen bin. Zwei sich anschauende Sessel. Da sind keine zwei mehr von uns. Verstehst du nicht? Ich kann nicht liebevoll zurück schauen, ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt. Es ist zu viel. Das ist grausam. Du hattest immer diese Spur von Grausamkeit in dir. Ich dachte, du versuchst, es für mich zu verstecken. Ich dachte du hättest das getan.

Du hast mich verlassen, Sherlock, und das ist was ich jetzt davon habe. Du. Hast. Mich. Verlassen. Du hast das hervorgerufen. Also hör auf dich zu beschweren. Du bist nicht derjenige der hier leben muss, es liegt nicht an dir. Du bist derjenige, wo verdammte scheiße weg ist, ich bin der eine, der übrig gebliebene um weiter zu machen. Ich mache weiter.

Also halt die Klappe.

In Ordnung?

Gott. Ich weiß nicht wie du es machst. Du nervst mich tierisch, selbst nachdem du gegangen und gestorben bist. Wie machst du das?

Ich setzte lieber den Kessel.


	4. Der Mann der es nicht wusste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihre Stimme erinnert mich an dich. Jedoch: um fair zu sein, die meisten Dinge erinnern mich an dich.

Ihre Einkaufstasche ist schwerer als sie aussieht. Ich kann nicht glauben das sie ihn so weit schon alleine getragen hat, und bei diesem Wetter. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich in sie gerannt bin, wirklich. Es wird wieder regnen. Sie würde ausrutschen auf dem Weg zur High Street und ihr Bein brechen. Du würdest es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ihr irgendwas zustoßen würde, nicht wahr? Ich denke nicht dass du das würdest. Wer würde sich um sie kümmern?

Sie nimmt meinen freien Arm und steckt ihn in ihren. Sie tätschelt meine Hand. Wir lächeln uns an als ob nichts falsch wäre, als ob nichts fehlen würde. Wir sind beide solche Lügner, nicht wahr?

Wir laufen zusammen, wie Menschen es tun wenn ihre Arme verbunden sind. Ich verlangsame mein Tempo um ihr Tempo zu erachten, trage ihre Einkaufstasche, und sie lehnt sich leicht gegen mich. Die Hüfte, natürlich. Die Feuchtigkeit; es muss ihr Schmerzen bereiten. Sie lehnt sich gegen mich und führt mich gleichzeitig vorwärts. Hütet mich.

Ist das ein zufälliges Treffen, oder bin ich gerade in so eine Art Falle getreten?

„Ich danke dir so sehr, mein Lieber,“ sagt sie wieder. Ihre Stimme erinnert mich an dich. Jedoch: um fair zu sein, die meisten Dinge erinnern mich an dich. 

Ich höre ihre Stimme und ich erinnere mich an seltsame kleine Dinge, wie ihr Rufen nach deinem Namen von der Tür, oder ihre Beschwerden über deine Experimente in der Küche, oder dir eine Tasse Tee anzubieten. Du dich nach vorne lehnend um sie zu umarmen, du wie du deine Schuhe auf ihrer Matte abwischst. Unmöglich perfekte Erinnerungen. Es ist ein Klischee: Menschen wertschätzen nie wirklich was sie haben bis es ihnen genommen wird. Aber in der Regel tat ich dies. Die meiste Zeit. 

Es ist eine lustige Sache, so an etwas erinnert zu werden: Es tut mir weh und tröstet mich zur selben Zeit. Ein kleiner Strang von Krieg der niemals wirklich stoppt. Trost und Schmerz, Trost und Schmerz, zusammen geschichtet bis ich den Unterschied nicht mehr wirklich gefühlt habe. 

Eines Tages, werde ich betäubt sein, vielleicht. Aber ich bin es noch nicht.

Es ist nicht so lustig, schätze ich.

Sie drückt meinen Arm ein bisschen. Ich lächele sie an, aber ich denke sie kann es durchsehen. Sie will sich um mich kümmern, wie sie sich um uns beide gekümmert hast. „Warum kommst du nicht zurück nach Hause mit mir? Ich mache dir eine Tasse Tee, wie wäre das?“

Oh. Das ist eindeutig keine zufällige Begegnung. Das ist eine Falle, nicht wahr? Sie muss gewusst haben das ich hier sein werde, es ist das Nächste wo ich mich zu 221B hinbewege. Meine Muster und Gewohnheiten haben mich schon wieder betrogen; ich kreise herum im Morgen, nachdem ich ein bisschen geschrieben habe. Wenn die Stille mich bekommt. Meine Gewohnheiten werden selbst jetzt beobachtet. Bei wem? 

Also fand sie die schwerste Pfanne die man finden könnte und kaufte zwei, und stand hier um auf mich zu warten, nicht wahr? Sie wusste ich würde halten, sie wusste ich würde helfen. Und was sollte als nächstes passieren? Ich würde ihre Einkaufstüte nach Hause tragen, natürlich; es ist nur ein paar Straßen entfernt. Eine Tasse Tee in ihrer Küche, ein vertrauliches Gespräch. Sie würde mich zurück auf die Treppen nach oben führen, mich in dem Wohnzimmer absetzen wie eine verängstigte Katze und darauf warten, dass ich unter dem Sofa heraus komme. Sie würde warten bis ich weine, und dann mir einen Drink einschenken. Als ob es das einfacher machen würde, oder besser. Als ob dich das zurück bringen würde. 

Sie ist hartnäckig, das muss ich ihr lassen. Die stählerne Entschlossenheit einer mütterlichen Frau in ihren siebziger Jahren: nichts zu spaßen. Es ist ein bisschen schwer zu ihr Nein zu sagen. Sie denkt sie weiß was das Beste für mich ist. Da sind ein paar Menge Dinge, wo sie denkt, dass sie es weiß. 

„Oh, nicht heute, fürchte ich. Ich habe einen Termin,“ Ich lüge. „Ich werde ihnen ein Taxi holen.“

„Lass uns ein bisschen weiter laufen,“ sagt sie, als ob ich ein Kind wäre, das sie anstacheln muss. „Nur ein bisschen weiter, in Ordnung? Es wird so viel billiger für mich wenn wir nur die Straße ein bisschen hinunter laufen.“ Ich hätte das kommen sehen sollen.

Noch nicht. Ich bin noch nicht bereit zurück zu gehen. 

Ich weiß nicht wirklich warum sie überhaupt will, das ich zurück komme. Sollte sie nicht die Wohnung an jemanden vermieten, der bereit und in der Lage ist zu zahlen ist? Das bin ich nicht, nicht mehr. Was ist es, Mitleid? Nostalgie? Eine Art unangebrachte Hinsicht der Pflicht? Hat Sherlock ihr einen Berg von Geld hinterlassen um mich bei unbegrenzter Dauer unterzubringen? Nein. Du würdest nie so etwas tun, nicht wahr? 

Jedenfalls, habe ich Zugang zu deinen Accounts. Du bezahlst die Miete auch nicht mehr. 

Ich nehme an sie war nie wirklich eine Geschäftsfrau mit der man etwas anfangen konnte, die Wohnung an jemanden wie dich zu vermieten. Sie wusste wie du warst. Es wäre schwer gewesen es nicht zu wissen. Sie kannte dich. Bevor ich es tat, weit davor. Du könntest damals auch schlimmer gewesen sein. Mit einer Drogen Abhängigkeit und niemand der eine Auge auf dich wirft. War da jemand wo ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat? So wie ich es tat?

„Ich sah deine Geschichte in _The Strand_ ,“ sagt sie. Oh. Richtig. Natürlich hat sie. All ihre Freunde haben ihr wahrscheinlich sofort Exemplare gebracht, als sie gesehen haben das dort eine Sherlock Holmes Geschichte enthalten war. Peinlich: wenn es jemand anderes wäre, der über dich Geschichten schreibt, sie für die Welt zu sehen munter veröffentlichen, sodass ich in einem Geschäft durch Zufall in sie laufe, ich würde diesen Typen erjagen und ihm in die Fresse schlagen. Keine Frage. Das war gedankenlos von mir. Ich hätte sie warnen sollen. „Es ist eine wundervolle Geschichte, John! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“

Sie scheint nicht verärgert zu sein. Sie wirkt froh. Ich dachte nicht das sie _The Strand_ lesen würde. Es ist meine erst wirkliche Veröffentlichung: einer deiner Geschichten, Sherlock. Ich mochte die Geschichte, „The Gloria Scott.“ Ich erzähle alle deiner Geschichten, selbst die die noch vor meiner Zeit bevor ich dich kannte statt fanden. Die Geschichten, die du mir erzählt hast an den regnerischen Tagen; Bestechung und Codes. Geheime Lover und Mord. Jeder liebt das. 

Es ist egal ob sie nicht an dich glauben. Sie lieben immer noch deine Geschichten. Sie wollen dass ich eine pro Monat veröffentliche. Ich habe gerade erst den Vertrag unterschrieben. Vielleicht wollen sie die Kontroverse, ich weiß es nicht. Sie werden zuschlagen solange das Eisen heiß ist, nehme ich an. Ein bisschen Krimi Fiktion von dem Mann der angelogen worden ist, Gefährte eines Psychopath, der Mann der es nicht wusste. Die Öffentlichkeit hat einen Appetit auf mich und meine Geschichten sind nicht schlecht geworden. Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Eine kleine Überraschung für mich.

„Es war eine alte Geschichte,“ sage ich ihr. „Sie gingen mir nah. Weißt du, wegen den Nachrichten, denke ich.“

„Es ist schön wieder dein Schreiben zu lesen,“ sagt sie. „Ich bin froh, dass du dazu wieder zurück gefunden hast. Ich habe es vermisst.“ Sie ist ein bisschen wehmütig, denke ich. Sie vermisst ihn auch. Natürlich tut sie das. „Er sprang gerade zu aus den Seiten, John. Es war so als wäre er zurück für eine Minute.“

Ich schlucke hart. Ich möchte nicht wirklich über dich reden.

Sie tätschelt wieder meine Hand. „Ihm hätte es gefallen.“

Ich stelle ihre Tasche in das Taxi zusammen mit ihr, und sie schaut mich mit Augen an die ich nur als flehend beschreiben kann.   
„Du bist jeder Zeit Willkommen,“ sagt sie. „Du weißt das.“

Ich versuche und lächle sie an. Da ist einfach nichts weiteres was ich sagen kann. Der Fahrer startet den Motor, und meine Rückenhaare stellen sich auf.

Du kannst feststellen wenn dich jemand anschaut. Du kannst es fühlen. Als ob ihre Augen dich streicheln würden. Du hast das nie geglaubt, du dachtest es wäre lustig und ich auch. _Ein Menschen Blick ist kein physikalisches Ding_ , sagtest du zu mir. _Es ist nicht etwas das du fühlen kannst_. Aber ich kann es. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, um zu sehen wer mich anstarrt.

Ein bisschen die Straße hoch, ein Mann in einem langem Mantel. Das Taxi fährt weg und da ist ein Rumpeln von Donner. Und ein Mann in einem langem Mantel, der mich beobachtet. Hände in seiner Tasche, den Kragen hochgestellt, lockiges Haar. Dunkles Haar. Eine schlanke Silhouette am Ende der Straße. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um, und sein Mantel bläht sich hinter ihm auf. 

Sherlock.

Bist du das?

Es trifft mich über all gleichzeitig; wie ein Schwengel der gegen die Innenseite einer Glocke schlägt, ein Blick die Straße hoch und mein gesamter Körper schellt. Sherlock. Oh mein Gott. Du bist es. 

Wie kann das sein?

Es ist egal.

Ich renne. Ich renne so schnell wie ich kann, ich sehe dich. Sherlock, warte. Warte auf mich.

Völlige Freude und Terror muss an den selben Nervenenden liegen: sie fühlen sich beinahe wie das selbe an.

Ein dunkler Mantel, lockiges Haar. Ich schreibe über dich und du kommst zurück. Hast du es gesehen, ich hab es dir gewidmet. „Für S.“ Und ich fühlte, zu dieser Zeit, dass es vielleicht der einzige Weg war irgendetwas dir zu sagen. Eine Widmung, eine kleine Zeile unter dem Titel. Hast du es gesehen? Hat dich das zurück kommen lassen? 

Als erstes werde ich dich umarmen, und dann werde ich auf dich ein trommeln.

Renn. Wie kann diese Straße plötzlich so lang sein? Ich kann meinen Atem in meinen Ohren hören, ich kann nicht den Verkehr hören, ich kann nichts anderes hören. Mein Atem, und meine Stimme. Sherlock, Sherlock. Ein Zauber. Du kamst zurück. 

Dein blutiges Gesicht, die Blutpfütze. Meine Augen tränen. Wie kann das sein? Es ist mir egal Sherlock, warte auf mich.

Es ist eine belebte Straße, viele Menschen. Viele dunkle Mäntel. Männer, Frauen, Kinderwägen. Ein Wolfshund an der Leine. Ein Mann der Päckchen liefert. Dunkler Mantel, lockiges Haar. Wo? Da. Eine Seitenstraße hinunter. Renn.

„Sherlock!“

Du drehst dich nicht um. Du schaust nicht zurück zu mir. Du läufst weiter, als ob ich nicht existieren würde. Als ob ich derjenige war der fiel, ich derjenige der den Bürgersteig traf und starb. Der Erfundene, eingesperrt in einer schrecklichen Alternativen Realität wo du nicht mehr lebst. 

„Sherlock, du Bastard!“

Du drehst dich um und ich bin bereit dich auf den Boden zu drücken, aber nein. Ein Bart, Brille, kurzes Gesicht. 

Nein.

Du bist es nicht.

Jemand der nur wie du aus der Ferne aussieht, von hinten, und der mich anstarrt als wäre ich verrückt und möglicherweise gefährlich.

Ich halte schnell. Ich fühle mich so als ob meine Lungen heraus gerissen worden sind. 

„Entschuldigung ,“ schaffe ich. „Dachte sie wären jemand anderes.“

Er starrt mich an, nickt, und läuft dann weg.


	5. Verweilen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist immer noch dunkel, es ist früh. Es sind ein paar Sekunden bevor du rein kommst und in mein Bett kletterst. Ich könnte hier für immer liegen, wissend was passieren wird, darauf wartend. Auf dich wartend, und wissend das du kommen wirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Nikolaus Day :D  
> Viel Spaß mit einem neuen Kapitel

Es ist spät; Ich habe für das keine Zeit. Ich werde schon benommen im Morgen aufwache. Wie viel Uhr ist? Zwei? Drei? Denk nicht. Schlaf einfach.

Ich schließe meine Augen und ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer in 221B. Wie immer. Trotz bewusster Umstellung der Möbel so dass das Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raums sein würde, und trotz neuer Bettlaken, Kissen, und Pyjamas, es verwandelt sich dennoch in 221B wenn meine Augen geschlossen sind. Ich kann schon fast die Fußstapfen der Nachbarn von nebenan hören, Mrs Turners Hund bellen, und dich unten herum schlurfen hören. Die Verwandlung ist vervollständigt.

Du kommst nur mit einem Bettlaken verkleidet hinein. Es ist der Tag wo wir im Buckingham Palace enden, aber der Tag hat noch gar nicht angefangen. Es ist jetzt alles noch im Stillstand, die Dunkelheit vor dem Auslöser, weit bevor die Ereignisse beginnen die die Zeit zwingt sich nach vorne zu bewegen, in Richtung des unvermeidlichen Ende: Du, auf dem Bürgersteig, Blut auf deinem Gesicht, deine Augen eiskalt offen. Es endet alles dort. Aber es ist noch nicht da. Es ist lange davor.

Es ist immer noch dunkel, es ist früh. Es sind ein paar Sekunden bevor du rein kommst und in mein Bett kletterst. Ich könnte hier für immer liegen, wissend was passieren wird, darauf wartend. Auf dich wartend, und wissend das du kommen wirst.

Die meisten Nächte, ist es da, wo ich bleibe. Es ist einfach, es ist komfortabel. Du bist immer noch da, aber einfach außer Reichweite. Nicht Tod, nicht für immer fort. Einfach auf der anderen Seite der Tür, lächerlich, einfach nur ein Bettlaken tragend. Ich kann mich selbst die meisten Nächte täuschen indem ich daran glaube. Es hilft mir zu schlafen.

Ich bin zum Teil wach, aber ich kann deine Schritte auf den Treppen hören selbst bevor du meine Tür öffnest, mein Bettlaken zurückziehst und dich neben mich mit deinen kalten, knochigen Knien legst. Ich kann deine kahlen Füße auf dem Holz hören. Du hustest: nicht zu meinem Gunsten. Es ist keine Warnung, es ist einfach das du eine kleine Erkältung hast, Fieber. Das Husten ist einfach ein Husten, keine Nachricht. Aber ich weiß das noch nicht. Ich bin zum Teil wach, bequem, warm. Ich höre dich kommen, und es lässt mich lächeln.

Ich weiß nicht warum. Es passiert einfach.

Du drückst die Tür auf; die Scharnier quietscht ein bisschen. Du schniefst und wickelst den Laken um dich. Dir ist kalt. Kann ich sagen. Deine Schultern sind hoch gezogen, du bist verlegen. Dein Haar ist platt auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen seitwärts heraus gedreht. Deine Augen sind halb geschlossen.

Ich würde ein bisschen zur Seite rücken wenn ich bräuchte, aber das brauche ich nicht. Da ist reichlich Platz. Ich weiß was du tun wirst.

Du sagst nichts. Du nimmst die Bettwäsche und ziehst sie zurück; für einen Moment, ist mir auch kalt. Mein Nest ist zerstört. Du legst dich in mein Bett, und ich fühle wie es sich unter deinen Gewicht neigt. Dein Bein lehnt an meinem Knie. Dir ist wirklich kalt. 

Du ziehst das Laken planlos hoch zu deiner Brust, als ob du nicht wüsstest wie man sich in ein Bett von jemandem anderen legt. Du drehst deinen Kopf und schaust mich an. Du seufzt, und ich kann es gegen mein Gesicht fühlen.

„John.“ Du machst dieses Gesicht. Es ist das eine was klar macht das du etwas willst.

„Ja, Sherlock.“

Du machst das nicht sehr oft, nicht wahr? Gerade mal jetzt und dann, wenn du merkst das ich für eine Weile weg war, und zurück kommen soll. Oder für irgendwelche anderen Gründe wo ich fehlschlage sie zu begreifen wenn es passiert. Ich verbrachte mein Wochenende bei einem alten Kumpel in Dublin; Ich weiß nicht was du angestellt hast, während ich weg war, wirklich. Da waren ein paar SMS die ich nicht wirklich verstanden hab. Es hat geregnet, es war kalt. Du warst irgendwo draußen, untertauchend in Gossen und herumtrampelnd durch Müll, wer weiß. Draußen sich eine Erkältung einfangen, unter anderem. 

Also kann ich nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin als du in mein Bett zu mir kletterst. Was mich überrascht ist, dass du nur mit einem Laken bekleidet erscheinst. Ich vermute, dass du Hosen trägst. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das vermute: Anstand ist nicht auf deiner Liste von Dingen wo man sich sorgen sollte. Ich werde später erfahren, während ich auf einem Sofa im Buckingham Palace sitze, dass ich mit meiner Annahme über die Hosen falsch liege, aber ich bin deshalb jetzt nicht in jedem Falle aufgewühlt. Es ist früh. Ich bin angenehm halb wach, und du liegst eingehüllt neben mir auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Es ist gemütlich.

„Ich bin krank.“

„Bist du?“ 

„Du weißt, dass ich es bin. Ich habe es dir schon gesagt. Jetzt habe ich Fieber.“

Du hast dich letzte Nacht darüber beschwert. Du schienst da gesund, wenn auch deine Augen etwas glasig waren. Du warst müde, du hast nicht gegessen. Natürlich hast du dich nicht gut gefühlt. Ich entwirre meine Arme und drücke meinen Handrücken gegen deine Stirn. Du bist warm. Deine Haare sind ein bisschen feucht. Da ist ein Virus der herum geht.  
„Ich habe meine Temperatur schon gemessen,“ sagst du, weinerlich und müde klingend. „Wie ich gesagt habe: Ich habe Fieber. Nicht einschlafen, John!“

„Hmm.“ Ich beginne eine Liste zu machen: Ich habe ein paar Paracetamol, ich kann Tee machen. Ich könnte Orangensaft holen, ein bisschen Suppe. Mrs Hudson hat wahrscheinlich was zur Hand. 

„Mach das es weg geht.“

„Du solltest dich ausruhen.“ Sage ich dir. Es ist nicht die Antwort die du hören willst. „Du hast heute nichts vor, oder?“

„Ich könnte,“ sagst du. „Wenn etwas interessantes aufkommt. Ich verlasse das Haus für ungefähr eine Acht.“

„Eine Acht?“

„Natürlich. Nichts weniger als eine sieben.“

Ich habe keine Idee was du vorhast. Ich streiche mit meiner Hand über deine Wange: Sie ist normal warm, mit einen Hinweis auf Stoppel. Ungewöhnlich. Du bist genau bei deiner Rasur. Ich bewege meine Hand runter unter dein Kiefer und hebe dein Kinn für mich an. Ich überprüfe deine Lymphknoten; sie sind leicht angeschwollen. „Bist du überlastet? Trockener Hals?“

„Natürlich,“ sagst du. Deine Stimme klingt rauer als sonst. Du erzitterst plötzlich, also ziehe ich die Decke über dich. Stecke dich richtig hinein. Das ist es was ich mache: Ich passe auf dich auf. Du wickelst dich ein, drehst dich auf die Seite, steckst deinen Arm unter das Kissen. 

„Heile mich, John.“ Du schließt deine Augen. 

Dein Schienbein ist gegen mein Bein gedrückt. Ich kann dein Atem spüren, zugleich auf meiner Haut und durch das Zittern die durch die Matratze gesendet werden. Definitiv Fieber. Ich streichle dein Haar. „Ich werde dir Tee machen.“

„Das ist nicht fair,“ sagst du, deine Augen reibend. „Dein Schlafzimmer ist so viel wärmer als meins.“

Das ist wahr: Es ist immer ein bisschen wärmer in meinem Schlafzimmer als irgendwo anders in der Wohnung. Im Sommer bevorzuge ich es unten im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen, wenn es zu stickig wird. Das Fenster ist klein und geschützt, es bekommt nicht viel von einer Briese. Aber diesen Morgen ist es kalt draußen, und du bevorzugst es immer mit offenem Fenster zu schlafen. Es ist vermutlich eisig in deinem Zimmer. 

„Nun, dann bleib hier.“

Und das ist wie der Tag wirklich anfängt. Ich bin der erste Auslöser. Ich mache die Entscheidung um aus diesem ruhigem Raum auszubrechen. Ich könnte hier bleiben, mit meiner Hand in deinem feuchten Haar und deinem Atem an meinem Hals. Aber manchmal verwandelt sich dein Schweiß auf deiner Stirn in meiner Vorstellung in Blut, und ich finde mich mit dir in meinen Armen auf dem Bürgerstand wieder, und ich fühle wie der letzte Funken deines Lebens aus dir ebbt. Ich kann hier nicht zurückbleiben. Es passiert zu früh auf diesem Weg. 

Also stehe ich auf. Ich ziehe mir ein paar Klamotten an während du mir über die chemischen Eigenschaften von Polyester erzählst, und etwas über Daumenabdrücke. Du gräbst dich in mein Bett so als wäre es deins. Du bist seltsam charmant, selbst jetzt. Vielleicht besonders jetzt. Du bist wie eine Katze, glorreich schwelgend in jeder Hinsicht. Überall wo du dich hinwirfst ist es sofort dein Zuhause. Ich missgönne es nicht.

Ich laufe hinunter in die Küche. Etwas riecht seltsam, aber ich bin nicht darauf erpicht es zu untersuchen. Wahrscheinlich hat es etwas mit Daumen zu tun.

Das erste was ich tue ist den Kessel anzuschalten; dann gehe ich in dein Schlafzimmer und mache das Fenster zu. Du hast dein Bett gerade zu auseinander gerissen, alle Decken sind auf dem Boden, und eins deiner Kissen. Eine schwere Nacht, nehme ich an. Du hättest mich aufwecken sollen.

Ich bringe dir Tee auf einem Tablett, zusammen mit Toast und einem Ei für jeden von uns. Ich serviere dir Frühstück in meinem eigenen Bett, und es fühlt sich nicht mal seltsam für mich an. 

Ich sitze mit dir, Frühstück essend, Tee trinkend, über nichts besonderes redend. Es ist noch ein anderer Stillstand Punkt, einer zu dem ich zurück kann wenn ich es möchte. Du und ich, in meinem Bett, Frühstück essend. Der Stillstand Punkt endet abrupt, wie auch immer, als Mrs Hudson von unten ruft. Sie ruft zu uns hoch: „Jungs! Ihr habt noch einen!“

Ich kann es wiederum wiederholen. Zurück gehen, stattdessen dort verweilen. Im Stillstand sitzen so lange wie ich will. Du und Frühstück. So lange wie ich will.


	6. Zerbrechen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Von mir (nachträglich ^^') FROHE WEIHNACHTEN und jetzt viel Spaß! :D

Ich hätte nicht diese eine zweite Tasse Kaffee trinken sollen. Ich tippe mit meinen Finger auf meine Knöchel als ob ich nervös wäre, oder lügen würde. Ich würde nicht wollen das sie sich das so vorstellt, also. Nimm einen Atemzug, beruhige dich. Gott.

Ich starre auf die leichte Feuchte an der Decke. Das ist noch schlimmer: wahrscheinlich sieht es so aus als würde ich sie vermeiden. Oder als wäre ich schuldig wegen etwas. Ich drücke mich zurück in den Stuhl, entwirre meine Beine. Schaue aus dem Fenster. Noch ein grauer Tag. Es wird später wahrscheinlich regnen. Reibe meine Schläfen. Gott. Das ist schlimm. Schaue zurück auf ihre Hände: Finger verdecken eine leere Seite. Sie schreibt überhaupt nichts. Sie schaut mich nur an. Beobachtet mich. Beurteilt mich, vermutlich. Wartet auf meine Explosion. 

Du würdest es direkt wissen. Wenn nicht von meiner Hampelei, dann von der Art wie mein Kragen geknöpft ist, oder von einen Fleck auf meinen Hosen, den ich nicht bemerkt hatte, oder von der Art und Weise wie ich meine Schuhe gebunden habe. Du würdest es wissen. Du würdest einmal deinen Blick zu mir wenden und sagen, _So, du zerbrichst also schließlich, oder? Es beginnt schon seit einer Weile. Ich bin überrascht, dass du so lange gebraucht hast um es zu bemerken._

Nun, ich werde es ihr einfach erzählen. Dafür ist sie da, richtig? Um zu helfen. Ich werde es ihr sagen. Sie wird mir vermutlich was verschreiben. 

„Ich habe einen Mann auf der Straße angehalten,“ sage ich. „Nein: Ich habe einen Mann auf der Straße überrannt. Ich jagte ihn wie einen Verbrecher. Weil ich überzeigt war¬¬¬—“ 

Ich unterbreche mich, schlucke. Atme. Gott.

Das ist schwer zu machen. Einen Atemzug nehmen, ausatmen. Ich hasse Therapie, warum bin ich in Therapie? Warum kann ich das nicht alles einfach unterdrücken wie jeder andere Mann in meiner Familie? Wie jeder anderer? Zerbricht jeder, wenn deren Bester Freund—

Warte. Atme. Okay, konzentriere dich. Konzentriere dich. Wie sage ich das?

„Ich sah ihn auf der Straße, mich anschauend. Ich konnte spüren wie er mich ansah, wissen sie wie sie können—“

Dieser Teil ist nicht wichtig. _Sei nicht langweilig, John. Komm auf den Punkt._ Versuchen wir es nochmal.

„Ich sah den langen Mantel, wissen sie. Und lockiges Haar. Er war groß. Dünn. Den Kragen hochgestellt. Es war von einer Distanz. Sie wissen was ich meine.“

„Erzählen sie es mir,“sagt sie. Sie wird mir hier überhaupt nicht weiter helfen. Sie möchte von mir, dass ich es sage. Mein eigenes Grab zu graben.

Ich kneife meinen Nasenrücken und schließe meine Augen. „Ich dachte es wäre er.“

Wieder schlucken. Es ist peinlich wie nahe ich an den Tränen bin. Ich will keine Geister sehen. Ich möchte gesund sein. Aber ich bin es nicht, wirklich nicht. Es ist als wäre es gestern passiert, oder heute morgen: Blut. Zu viel Blut. Ich habe nicht den Aufschlag gesehen, aber es fühlt sich an als hätte ich ihn doch gesehen. Ich kann es trotzdem perfekt sehen. Dein Kopf muss zuerst aufgeschlagen sein, und dann gebrochen. Du hättest es gewusst, du hättest es gefühlt für ein paar Sekunden. Hast du mich gesehen, bevor du verschwunden warst? Ich denke nicht das du es tatest. Soweit wie du wusstest, war ich noch gegenüber auf der Straße wo du mir sagtest zu bleiben. Augen auf dich fixiert. 

Wenn du sterben hättest müssen, Sherlock, was du nicht hättest tun müssen, wäre ich lieber bei dir geblieben. Keine unmögliche Spannweite von Metern entfernt. Das war so unglaublich unfair.

Warum wolltest du, dass ich das sehe? Du hättest mich von überall anrufen können. Warum hast du mir das angetan, Sherlock? Warum hast du mich zuschauen lassen?

_Das ist eine gute Frage._

Ja, natürlich ist sie das. Du willst, dass ich sie Ella stelle? Hey, Ella, warum denken Sie hat Sherlock mich gezwungen zu zusehen wie er sich selbst von einem Gebäude schmiss und auf seinem Kopf landete? Denken Sie er könnte, ich weiß nicht, ein Psychopath mit keinerlei Verständnis für die menschlichen Gefühle gewesen sein? Oder denken Sie er gab einfach einen scheiß darauf wie es mich in Stücke zerreißen würde? Sollte ich beeindruckt sein? Ich weiß du bist nicht wirklich gut mit sozialen Signalen, Sherlock, aber Gott. Das war eine grausame Sache. Eine solch scheiß grausame Sache. Du stirbst und lässt mich zusehen. Du scheiß blöde Sau. Was hast du dir gedacht?

_Es ist eine gute Frage, John. Du kennst meine Methoden. Warum würde ich das tun?_

Nicht. Sende mich nicht diese Straße wieder hinunter. 

„Sie dachten er wäre es?“ Ella, neugierig für mehr Details. Ich muss klar zu ihr sein. Vielleicht wird es die Dosis beeinflussen die sie mir gibt.

„Ich wusste er war es.“ Das ist so gruselig daran. Dieses Gefühl. Ich wusste, dass du das warst. Ich bezweifelte es nicht, ich tat es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. So als ob ich auf dich gewartet hätte zurück zu kehren, Sherlock. Irgendwo, irgendwie, glaube ich nicht das du tot bist. Ich sah dich. Ich hörte wie du auf den Boden trafst. Das Blut, dein Schädel. Ich sah. Ich fühlte keinen Puls. Deinen Augen, Gott. Sherlock. Deine Augen. 

Wir vergruben dich. Ich weiß du bist tot. Aber da ist ein fester Teil von mir der das nicht glauben will. Du bist schlau, Sherlock. Sehr schlau. Irene tat es; ein Körper im Leichenschauhaus. DNA Tests beweisen, dass es sie ist. Aber sie war es nicht. Könntest du das getan haben?

Aber ich sah dich. Ich sah dein Blut. Ich sah.

Ließt du mich zusehen, sodass ich einen Beweis haben würde? Warst du versucht mir zu helfen dieses magische Denken, Vorstellen, irgendwie, dass du zu mir zurückkehren würdest, zu vvermeiden?

„Ich war mir sicher er war es,“ sage ich ihr. „Ich war sicher. Aber ich weiß er ist tot. Ich—“

Ja. Ich sah dich sterben. Ich möchte es nicht sagen. Ich möchte hier drinnen nicht weinen. Ich fühle wie ich meine Lippe verdrehe um es zurück zuhalten. So offensichtlich: selbst Ella kann es sehen. Selbst ich würde die Trauer auf meinem Gesicht erkennen.

„John,“sagt Ella. „Das ist absolut normal.“

Normal?

„Sie haben ein Trauma erlitten. Es ist normal dass es zur Zeit zur Realität wird.“

Es fühlt sich nicht wirklich normal an.

„Sie suchen nach ihm, warum? Da ist etwas, dass sie ihm sagen müssen. Etwas wozu sie keine Chance hatten es zu sagen. Sie suchen nach ihm um etwas zum Abschluss zu bekommen, John. Es ist so zu erwarten.“

Warum ist sie sich so sicher darüber? Was habe ich dir noch zu sagen? 

„Versuchen sie mit ihm zu sprechen, John.“

„Er ist―“ Ich möchte es sagen, er ist tot, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es nicht tun, nicht wieder. Ich drücke meinen Nasenrücken hart. „Ich kann nicht.“

 _Eine offensichtliche Lüge. Du redest mit mir die ganze Zeit._

Ich werde es ihr nicht erzählen. Sie will mich engagiert.

„Versuchen Sie es, John.“ Sie lehnt sich zurück . „Versuchen Sie es einfach.“

Was, jetzt? Hier? Laut?

„Was müssen Sie ihm sagen?“

Was muss ich dir sagen? Ich weiß es nicht. „Warum hast du das getan?“ Ich schaue in ihr Gesicht um zu sehen ob sie es bewilligt. Das ist wie ein Schultest: der Lehrer weiß die Antwort, aber ich nicht. „Warum hast du mir das angetan?“

Sie hebt eine Augenbraue. Nicht die richtige Antwort. Okay, also dann.

Ich schließe meine Augen, ich versuche mich dich vorzustellen. Es ist nicht schwer. Du bist immer da, nur hinter dem Vorhang oder einer Tür. Du bist immer so Nah.   
Wir sind in einem Taxi. Lestrade ist noch draußen, die Polizei drückt sich herum. Sie lachen, sie haben ihre Handys draußen. Knipsen Bilder, Ich denke jemand macht ein Video. Sie zogen dich bei deinen Achseln auf den Rücksitz, und der Fahrer sieht erschrocken aus. 

„Es ist okay,“ sage ich ihm. „Es ist okay, er ist okay. Es ist einfach… es ist nichts, ihm geht es gut. Es ist zur Erholung. Er wird sich nicht übergeben.“ Ich hoffe das ist die Wahrheit.   
Sie drücken dich in das Taxi ohne jegliches Geschick, aber ich stütze deinen Kopf. Du bist so ziemlich aus der Kälte, aber deine Finger zucken, so als ob du verkrampft versuchst an einem Faden von Bewusstsein dich fest zuhalten. Ich frage mich, was in aller Welt, diese Frau in deine Venen gedrückt hat; hoffentlich nichts Sucht erregendes. Lestrade legt deine Beine in das Taxi und ich lehne deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß. Ich kann das Knipsen der Handy Kameras hören und ich schaue auf und werfe ihnen einen trockenen Blick zu. Menschen werden wirklich reden. Jetzt rollst du dich auf meinem Schoß zusammen, meine Hand auf deiner Schulter, ich sage Lestrade er soll vorsichtig mit deinen Füßen sein. Gehe sicher das sie nicht heraus rutschen und gegen die Tür knallen. Meine Hand ist in deinem Haar, schützend um deinen Kopf gelegt. Was in aller Welt hat sie dir gegeben?

„Es ist alles okay, Sherlock,“ sage ich dir, auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass du mich nicht hören kannst. „Wir gehen nach Hause. Es ist okay. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern.“

Lestrade macht die Tür zu und ich kann die Polizei lachen hören. Es ist nicht wichtig. Dir wäre es egal. Ich rücke deine Jacke etwas zu recht, und klopfe dir auf die Hüfte. 

„Wir haben das nicht kommen sehen,“ sage ich dir. „Eine nackte Frau mit Spitze. Sie hat deinen Mantel gestohlen. Sie ist schlau, wie du. Magst du sie? Ich denke sie mag dich.“

Ich weiß nicht warum ich mit dir rede. „Ja, ich denke du magst sie. Ich denke du tust es. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird zurück kehren.“ Als ich das sage, fühle ich wie mein Magen auf eine seltsame Weise fällt, so als ob ich nicht mehr wirklich dazu gehören würde. So als ob Irene alles verändern wird. Ich weiß nicht wieso: Ich bin nur dein Freund. Das ist alles. Irene, nun ja. Ich tätschle dein Haar, und höre deinen Atem zu. „Dir wird es gut gehen,“ sage ich. Aber ich meine es zu mir. 

Was will ich dir sagen? Ich schaue hinunter auf dein Gesicht in meinem Schoß. Deine Augenlider flattern leicht. Du kämpfst immer noch dagegen. Was muss ich dir sagen?

Ich schaue zu Ella hoch. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Sie müssen es herausfinden, John.“

Ich nicke. Ich denke ich muss.


	7. Ein guter Freund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Gute an Mike Stamford, nun, einer von den vielen guten Dingen, ist dass es ihm egal ist, wenn wir zusammen sitzen und Lunch essen ohne dabei zu reden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein verspätetes frohes neues Jahr und frohe Weihnachten xD   
> OMG STAFFEL 4 IST DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:

Das Gute an Mike Stamford, nun, einer von den vielen guten Dingen, ist dass es ihm egal ist, wenn wir zusammen sitzen und Lunch essen ohne dabei zu reden. Das ist alles was ich im Moment handhaben kann; im Park sitzen, mein Sandwich in meinem Schoß, ein Kaffee auf meinen Knien. Er wir da sitzen, wie er es gerade tut, und sagt überhaupt nichts für eine Stunde.

Er weiß was ich verloren habe. Er ist ein guter Freund. Ich wertschätze das. Er fragt mich keine Fragen und er weiß das Sherlock kein Betrüger ist. 

Ich kann backendes Brot von irgendwo runter die Straße riechen, und ich erinnere mich. Es ist so als wären wir noch da, Sherlock und ich, Kaffeebecher in der Hand. Dartmoor. Und weil ich weiß das Mike nichts dagegen hat, versuche ich mich nicht zu stoppen mich zu erinnern. 

Frisches Brot aus dem Ofen von der hinteren Küche, rausgeholt um abzukühlen. Das ganze Gasthaus riecht nach Brot, schwach, selbst unser Raum riecht danach. Der Moment wo wir hineinlaufen, da ist er, der Geruch von dem Brot. Es ist eine bittersüße Erinnerung. Herzschmerz, Wut. Schmerz. Zärtlichkeit. Trost. Auch Liebe. In einem Augenblick: das ist an was ich mich erinnere. 

Liebe? Ja. Liebe. Oh, stopp. So ist es nicht.

Nun.

Ein Raum mit zwei Betten. Zwei Bleiglasfenster. Ein geflochtener Teppich auf dem Boden. Lila Tulpen in einer Vase auf einer Kommode. Karierte Vorhänge . Ich mit einer Tasche, du mit einem schwarzen Koffer. Da ist dieser Moment, wenn ich dich beobachte wie du deinen Koffer auf das Bett stellst, und ich kann meinem Glück kaum trauen. Du lässt niemanden dir nahe kommen, aber du wirst dir einen Raum mit mir teilen. Sogar ein Bett. Manchmal.

Du stelltest deinen Koffer auf das Bett, du machtest einen trockenen Kommentar über die Aussicht, wir gehen. Ich nehme die Schlüssel. Der Besitzer denkt wir sind ein Paar, und ich verbessere ihn nicht.

Er liegt nicht ganz falsch, deshalb. Er liegt nur auch nicht ganz richtig. 

Die Stunden die ich liegend auf deinem Bett verbrachte, in seinem Raum, allein. Wut. Nun, Schmerz, wirklich. Meine Erinnerungen von diesem Bett, und diesem Raum, ist ein bisschen verzerrt deswegen. Der Geruch von Brot und Herzschmerz sind für immer verflochten. Ich liege wach da, den Riss in der Decke anstarrend, auf dich wartend die Tür zu öffnen, mir ein verlegenen Blick zu werfend. Dein Mund öffnet sich zuerst und dann darauf wartend, dass die richtigen Worte heraus kommen. Ich habe dieses Gesicht schon mal davor gesehen. Es ist einfach dir zu verzeihen wenn du nach den richtigen Worten suchst. So einfach. Ich habe es nicht mit Worten, und du weißt das. 

Ich liege in dem Bett auf dich wartend zurück zu kommen, deinen Mund zu öffnen um zu versuchen einen Weg zu finden um mir zu sagen, dass du falsch lagst. Weil du falsch lagst.

Wir waren Freunde, oder? Natürlich waren wir das. Sag mir nicht wir waren es nicht. Ich habe diesen Fehler einmal getan und ich werde ihn nicht wieder machen. Du hast mich nicht angelogen, Sherlock, und ich habe dich nicht angelogen.

Aber du bist diese Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt. Warum bist du nicht zurückgekommen? Wir hätten das schnell beenden können. Du hättest _Entschuldigung_ sagen können, und ich hätte erwidert _Schon in Ordnung_ , und das wäre es gewesen. Je länger ich hier liege desto mehr verletzter werde ich, weil ich mich fühle als ob du mir ausweichst. Das macht was du gesagt hast sich wahr anfühlen.

Du würdest denken, dass es unmöglich sein würde bei irgendwas was er sagt oder macht verletzt zu werden, nach all der Zeit wo ich mir mit ihm eine Wohnung teilte und Idiot regelmäßig genannt wurde. Du würdest denken, ich habe inzwischen eine dicke Haut, und du würdest richtig liegen. Ich habe eine dicke Haut. Aber er weiß genau wie er mich verletzen kann wenn er es will.

Er will es nur selten. Fast nie, wirklich. Aber in Dartmoor, mit einem Scotch in seiner Hand, will er es. Und er tut es.

Mike hustet in seine Hand. Er lächelt mich an, und schaut zurück auf seine Zeitung. Damit nimmt er meine Stille an.

Es ist einfacher wieder am Anfang zu starten.

Ich stelle meine Tasche hinunter auf das Bett. Unser erstes Mal in diesem Raum, hergeführt von dem Besitzer. Dem festen Freund von dem Besitzer, wie es sich herausstellt. Ich lege meine Tasche auf das erste Bett, es beanspruchen wie ein Schuljunge, das bei der Tür. Du stellst deinen Koffer hinunter an das Ende von deinem Bett, das bei den Fenstern, deine Augen gefüllt mit irgendwas anderes. Du denkst, du verarbeitest. Du bist begierig hier heraus zu kommen, und ich bin begierig dir zu folgen. Da ist ein Hound zu finden, sagen sie. Ein Hound? Warum nicht? Du bist begeistert darüber. Veraltete Sprache als Hinweis: Ich hätte es nicht bemerkt. Es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen. Ich bin auch begeistert.

Es ist gut aus London mal herauszukommen. Das ist ein toller Ort, wirklich. Hübsche Stadt. Frische Luft. Nett. Ich habe uns ein Raum gebucht. Nur den einen. Wennschon. 

„Wir sind kein Paar,“ sagte ich ihr.

„Doch, seid ihr.“

Gott, hör doch auf, Irene. Ehrlich.

Wir teilen uns einen Raum bei Gelegenheit, es ist nicht so ungewöhnlich. Wir haben uns einige Male ein Bett geteilt, auch, außerhalb von Baker Street. Wenn es garantiert ist. Ich biete fast immer an auf dem Boden zu schlafen, aber er wirft mir einfach diesen Blick zu. Komplette Verwirrung. Warum würde ich das tun? Welchen Zweck würde es erfüllen? Es kümmert ihn nicht auf den einen oder anderen Weg. Ich kann neben ihm in dem Bett schlafen, ich kann auf dem Flur schlafen, ich kann auf den unvermeidlich klumpigen und unbequemen Sesseln, mit denen Räume wie diese immer ausgestattet werden, schlafen, es ist ihm egal. Ich bin wie ein extra Kissen, oder eine von dem Vermieter zu freundliche Katze, oder ein Mantel der über das Bett drapiert war, dass ist alles was ihn berührt. Ich bin einfach nur ein extra Gepäck. Das ist alles. Ein Körper in einem Bett, und nicht mal ein Interessanter. 

Also wenn Menschen sagen, und sie sagen es, _Lasst mich euch eine Kerze holen, es wird romantischer sein_ , oder _Tut uns Leid, wir konnten kein Doppelbett für euch Jungs bekommen, oder Schnarcht deiner?_ , oder so etwas in der Art, verspüre ich den Drang darauf hinzuweisen, dass es nicht so ist. Weil es nicht so ist. Und während es stimmt, dass ich ein heterosexueller Mann bin (wenn es überhaupt noch irgendjemanden gibt der das glauben wird), ist dies nicht der Grund warum ich das sage. Ich sage es, weil ich genauso gut eine ausgestopfte Puppe sein oder ein Set von Kricketschlägern sein könnte, wenn ich ein Bett mit ihm teile. Da ist kein Flackern von Interesse da. Kein einziger Funken. Er würde mehr interessiert an mir sein, wenn ich eine Leiche wäre, weißt du. 

Menschen geben mir ein bisschen zu viel Verdienst bei dieser Wertung. 

Es ist beruhigend. Ich weiß, wo ich bei ihm stehe. Also muss ich darüber nicht nachdenken. Das ist warum wir uns einen Raum teilen, siehst du. Oder ein Bett. Weil es nicht wichtig ist. Wie aus dem Ei gepellt. 

Ich bin sein Freund. Er verlässt sich auf mich. Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Wir haben ein Abkommen. Manchmal teilen wir uns einen Raum. Manchmal teilen wir uns ein Bett. Es ist nur zum Schlafen. Es bedeutet ich bin weniger mürrisch am nächsten Morgen, das ist alles. Ist das so seltsam? Ist es nicht, wirklich. Unsere hyper-sexualisierte Kultur beharrt darauf, dass jeder mit einer Bindung in jeder Art, sich zweifellos an diesen heran machen muss, der diese Bindung teilt, richtig? Die Tür geht zu und von jedem kommen die Klamotten hinunter, dass ist was die Leute sich vorstellen. Aber das ist nicht so wie es ist.

Nun ja, seine Klamotten kommen herunter, zugegeben. Sie kamen hinunter in Dartmoor, die zweite Nacht, zumindest. Nicht die erste. Er hängt sie vorsichtig auf, er faltet seine Hosen, er poliert seine Schuhe. Er ist recht genau. Offensichtlich. Er schaut immer schlau aus, nicht wahr? Selbst mit diesem dummen Hut. Er schlüpft in den meist vornehmsten Pyjama den du dir vorstellen kannst. Er ist ein Unschuldiger, es kommt ihm nicht mal so vor als wäre da etwas seltsames sich mit mir ein Zimmer zu teilen, oder ein Bett mit mir. Öffentlicher Schuljunge, Bett Teiler, ich weiß es nicht. Er schnarcht nicht, um diese Frage zu beantworten. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher ob er überhaupt schläft. Er atmet, er bewegt sich kaum. Das ist alles. 

Wir haben uns kein Bett in Dartmoor geteilt. Wir brauchten es nicht. Sie gaben uns zwei Einzelbetten. Ganz recht so. 

Es würde viel mehr kosten, wenn ich ein Raum für mich alleine für keinen anderen bestimmten Grund als meinen Heterosexuellen Ruf zu schützen, buchen würde, denkst du das nicht auch? Das wäre lächerlich. Wir brauchen keine zwei Räume. Also denke ich: wen kümmert es, wenn wir nur eins nehmen? Mir ist es egal was Menschen darüber denken, mich kümmert es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Schön. Jemand will sich vorstellen, dass wir ein Paar sind? Bitte. Stell es dir vor wie du willst. Bekomm davon einen Kick. Ist mir egal.

Aber wir sind keins. Du liegst hier neben mir, so als ob du alleine wärst. Unschuldig, einmal. Kein Konflikt, keine duellierenden Gedanken, keine Versuchung. Ich bin nicht so interessant für dich. Wenn ich es wäre, ich denke ich würde das bis jetzt wissen. 

_Würdest du?_

Ja, offensichtlich. Natürlich würde ich das. Ich bin kein Idiot. 

_Woher hast du diese Idee bekommen?_

Ich frage mich, ob deine recycelten Worte durch meinen Kopf für immer umhergehen. Wirst du mir die Fragen die mir einfallen für den Rest meines Lebens beantworten? Ein paar abfällige Erwiderungen zu jedem vorbeigehenden Gedanken? Ist das so wie es funktionieren wird?

Ich weiß warum du dein Temperament verloren hast, warum du dir Scotch bestellt hast. Ich weiß wieso. Ich habe es auch gespürt, den Terror. Sachen zu sehen, die nicht da waren. Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum, als du verängstigt warst, die erste Sache die du getan hast, nachdem du dir den Scotch bestellt hast, mir zu erzählen, dass wir nicht wirklich Freunde sind. War es ein kleines Stück Ehrlichkeit? War es ein Moment wo deine Rüstung verrutschte, ein kleiner Hinweis dass ich nicht wirklich weiß was durch deinen Kopf geht, oder wer du wirklich bist? Das ich das niemals wissen kann?

Es stellte sich heraus wahr zu sein am Ende. Ich hatte keinen Plan, dass du das tun würdest. Überhaupt keinen Plan. 

„Ich kenne dein wahres Ich,“ sage ich zu dir. Das ist wieder in Baker Street. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster, du sitzt auf deinem Schreibtisch. Gerüchte fliegen herum. 

„Einhundert Prozent?“ fragst du mich, wie eine Herausforderung. Als ob es nicht wahr sein könnte. Ich kann dich wahrscheinlich nicht so gut kennen. Als ob du willst dass ich diese Idee überdenken soll, dass ich vielleicht Falsch liegen könnte, dass du ein Betrüger bist, eine Fälschung. Ist es das was du meintest? Hast du deshalb gesagt, dass wir keine Freunde sind? Weil du denkst ich kann dich nicht wirklich kennen, mit all deinen scheiß komplizierten brillanten grauen Zellen? Wolltest du mich denken lassen, dass du ein Betrüger bist, um einfach nur die Komplikationen zu vermeiden? Gott. Du denkst zu viel.

„Ich werde sicher stellen, dass dir nichts passiert,“ sagst du. Aber das ist eine andere Erinnerung. Das ist eine Art von Entschuldigung, die siebte oder achte. Nicht nur dafür was du zu mir bei dem Feuer gesagt hast, aber auch dafür was du mir später angetan hast. Dafür mich in ein scheiß Labor zu sperren und mir zuzuschauen wie ich verrückt werde. Ich weiß nichts über das Experiment, wenn du es mir erzählst. Ich habe damals nicht eins und eins zusammengezählt. Aber ich hatte dir schon vergeben. Du musst das gewusst haben. Ich war fertig auf dich sauer zu sein. „Ich würde sterben bevor ich es zulassen würde das dir irgendwas zustößt.“ Das sagst du auch zu mir. 

Punkt und Kontrapunkt, dieser Raum, diese Erinnerungen. Alle zusammen gebündelt. Ein bisschen frisch gebackenes Brot, und hier bin ich. Frische Aufregung am Morgen, Eine Nacht in Qual damit gespendet auf dich zu warten, eine kleine Wunde die immer größer wird in meiner Brust, und dann später, eine Nacht mit dir, meine Wunden sind geheilt über diese Dinge. Diese Dinge die du zu mir gesagt hast. 

Worte machen mir was aus, wie sich heraus stellte. Sie machen mir etwas aus. 

Ich gehe ins Bett, erschöpft. Die Droge, der Terror, es hat mich kaputt gemacht. Wir gehen morgen nach Hause. Es ist vorbei, du hast den Fall gelöst. Das ist es. Wir werden die Nacht hier verbringen, wir werden frühstücken, und dann werden wir nach Hause gehen. Ich würde gerne anfangen zu schreiben, weil das ein interessanter Fall ist und ich mir schon die Kommentare die ich unter meinen Blog bekommen werde vorstellen kann, aber mein Kopf pocht und ich will einfach nur schlafen. Du wirfst mir seltsame Blicke schon den ganzen Abend zu. Ich habe nicht die Energie sie zu analysieren. Dir tut es Leid, wirklich Leid. Nicht nur für die Scheiße die aus deinem Mund kam, ich weiß das jetzt. Ich wusste es damals nicht. 

Du bist in deinem Pyjama. Du hast letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen. Du bist stattdessen in Dartmoor herum gewandert, du beobachtetest und kombiniertest bis der Schrecken sich in deinen Venen nieder gelegt hatte. Du musst erschöpft sein.

Aber du bist so vorsichtig, deine Bewegungen sind so überlegt. Du hängst dein Shirt auf, deine Hosen. Du fährst mit deinen Fingern über deine Schuhe, als du das tust. Dann kommst du her und setzt dich auf mein Bett. Nahe zu mir, du sitzt so nahe, dass ich für einen Sekundenbruchteil denke das du mich küssen wirst. Ich fühle ein ausbrechen von Adrenalin und mein Puls wird schneller in meinem Hals. Was? Was machst du da, Sherlock? Ich frage nicht. Du sitzt auf meinem Bett. Ich beobachte dich. Ich warte. Meine Handflächen fühlen sich feucht an.

Was mache ich wenn du mich küsst?

Es ist so als ob mein Leben vor meinen Augen an mir vorbei passiert. Was mache ich? Ich beobachte dich, deine Augen. Du schaust mich an als wäre ich kostbar für dich, so als ob du mir dein komplettes Herz jetzt offenbaren willst. Ich weiß du hast es nicht so gemeint, Sherlock. Ich weiß es. Natürlich sind wir Freunde. Du warst versteinert, ich weiß. Ich habe es auch gefühlt. Du willst mir sagen das du mich liebst, auf deine eigene Weise? Ich weiß du tust es. Ich liebe dich auch. Wir sind Freunde, wir sind beste Freunde. Du bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, Sherlock, müssen wir diese Konversation jetzt führen? Ich kann Irenes Stimme in meinem Kopf hören. Ich weiß, ich weiß, hör schon endlich auf.

„Da ist kein Hound,“ sagst du. Du schaust mich so ernst an, so als ob du mich überzeigen müsstest, als ob es dringend wichtig wäre. So als ob ich dir nicht glauben könnte.

„Ich weiß,“ erwidere ich. Ich schließe es ab. Da ist nicht länger ein Hound, Monster oder anderes. 

„Die Droge ist immer noch in deinem Kreislauf. Wenn du einen Schreck bekommst, wirst du wieder einen Schock bekommen. Du musst es glauben, John. Da ist kein Hound.“

„Ich glaube es.“

„Da sind auch keine anderen Monster im Moor.“ Du schaust hinunter, für einen Moment die Knöpfe auf meinem Pyjama fixierend. Dir ist es unangenehm. Du fühlst dich schuldig: schuldig für das Experiment, dafür dass du mir gesagt hast ich wäre nicht dein Freund. Das du mich verletzt hast. Für was noch? Vielleicht wusstest du es, selbst da, das du mich so verlassen würdest. Vielleicht wusstest du wie das alles enden würde. 

Ich weiß, dass da keine Monster im Moor sind. Da sind nur du und ich in diesem Raum, du und ich. Und das ist gefährlich genug. 

„Ich bin sicher da sind ein paar Mörder in der Umgebung. Statistisch gesprochen, ist es wahrscheinlich,“ räumst du ein, und schaust wieder hoch in mein Gesicht. So ernst. Und traurig? Vielleicht. Warum bist du traurig, Sherlock? Oder lese ich das im Rückblick nur von deinem Gesicht?

„Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendetwas passiert.“ Sagst du mit solch einer Bestimmung. Als ob du es stoppen könntest; als ob das schlimmste was mir passieren könnte verhindern könntest. Nun, was weiß ich: vielleicht kannst du es. Und diese Nacht, diese Nacht in dem Moor, hatte ich es verstanden. Es war dein Weg mich zu beschützen. „Du musst es wissen, John. Du musst mir glauben. Ich würde eher sterben als ich es zulassen würde, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt. Ich kann wach bleiben. Ich werde direkt hier sein.“ Er sitzt auf meinem Bett. So nahe ich denke er könne mich küssen.

Das ist als der Geruch von Brot und Herzschmerz beginnt sich zu verwandeln; jetzt ist es Brot und eine neue Art von Herzschmerz.

Du wirst wach bleiben, sodass ich mich nicht fürchten werde in der Nacht. Du wirst wach bleiben, sodass, wenn der Wind die Äste gegen das Fenster drückt, oder ein launischer Gast seine Pantoffeln durch den Korridor schleift, damit ich in meinem Herzen wissen werde das du da bist und du mich von jedem Biest, dass ich mir beschwören kann, beschützen wirst. Du wirst deine Hand auf meine Schulter legen und mich beruhigen, sodass ich wieder schlafen kann. Und wenn ich halluziniere, wenn ich etwas grausames durch das Fenster sehe, wirst du sagen, _Ich werde dich beschützen, John. Ich bin da. Weil wir Freunde sind_ , und weil du dich schuldig fühlst. Du bist jetzt mein Schutzengel, ist es das? Ich brauche keinen Engel, Sherlock. Mir ging es gut ohne einen. Ich hatte dich.

Ich bin berührt bei deinem Vorschlag. Ich bin ein auch bisschen im Kopf gerührt, natürlich. Genau wie du. 

Das ist was Freunde bereit sind für einen anderen zu tun: eher sterben als den anderen verletzt zu sehen. Austausch von Leben: Ich würde das selbe für dich tun. In einem Augenblick. Du weißt ich würde es tun. Aber ich bin gescheitert, und etwas ist passiert. Du bist passiert. Du hast alles gemacht was du konntest um sicher zu gehen das ich dich nicht aufhalten konnte. Ich würde eher sterben, aber hier bin ich.

Aber ich kann nicht zurück gehen; zurück nach Dartmoor, zurück bevor irgendeine meiner Tragödien enthüllt wurde. Ich kann mich erinnern wie es war völlig ahnungslos zu sein. Deinen Atem zu hören, während du vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht neben mir geschlafen hast. Das ist Dartmoor, und das schlimmste in der Welt ist, wie du darauf hindeutest dass unsere Freundschaft nur in meinem Kopf ist. Und du, sitzend auf meinem Bett, versuchend mich zu beruhigen, mich sicher fühlen zu lassen.

Du, die Nacht wachbleibend, ist kaum beruhigend, bemerkst du. Dir wird langweilig und du setzt dein Bett in Brand. Ich kenne dich, Sherlock. Ich kenne dich. 

„Du musst das nicht tun. Du hast letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen.“ Du kannst meinen Ton meiner Stimme lesen. Du weißt, dass ich dir verziehen habe. Du weißt das ich dir glaube. Du würdest eher sterben als das du es zulassen würdest, dass mir irgendetwas passieren würde, ich glaube es. Du bist zuerst gestorben.

Du bist zuerst gestorben.

„Mir wird es gut gehen.“ Zwei Nächte hintereinander wach bleiben? Das ist nichts für dich. Das meiste was ich bei dir gesehen habe waren fünf Tage und selbst da warst du nur ein bisschen benebelt. 

„Uns beiden wird es gut gehen.“ Was ich sagen will ist: _Du hast auch immer noch die Drogen in deinem Kreislauf. Denkst du, du wirst keine Angst bekommen, nicht wieder zu halluzinieren anzufangen? Das du nicht mitten in der Nacht dich verteidigen musst? Ich würde auch eher sterben, als dass ich zulassen würde das dir irgendetwas zustoßen würde, also sind wir quitt._ Aber ich sage das nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum. „Geh schlafen, Sherlock.“

„Gute Nacht, John.“ Du greifst und berührst meine Schulter. Trost. Zärtlichkeit. Dann stehst du auf und begräbst dich in deinem eigenen Bett. Ich schlafe ein zu dem Geräusch deines Atems. Ich kann die Hitze deiner Hand auf meine Schulter spüren immer noch lange nachdem sie weg ist. 

„ich werde lieber zurück ins Labor gehen,“ sagt Mike schließlich.

„Richtig,“ sage ich ihm. „Danke für den Lunch. Tut mir Leid, ich bin… nun ja, du weißt.“

Mike lächelt mich an. „Es ist okay.“

Er ist ein guter Freund. Ein sehr guter Freund.


	8. Wunsch Erfüllung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weißt du, Sherlock, Menschen mögen ein bisschen von Kunst in einer Geschichte. Ein bisschen von einer Metapher, ein bisschen Farbe. Ein vager Hinweis, dass ein Autor weiß wie er seine Worte benutzen muss, das es immer gut rüber kommt. Schreiben ist dafür gemacht unterhaltsam beim Lesen zu sein, nicht nur eine sachliche Erklärung der Ereignisse. Ich produziere keine Kalkulationstabelle. Es ist eine Geschichte.

_Wirklich, John? Ist mein Gesicht wirklich „gefallen“ als ich realisiert habe, dass wir zu spät waren? Ich denke es blieb genau da wo es war._

Weißt du, Sherlock, Menschen mögen ein bisschen von Kunst in einer Geschichte. Ein bisschen von einer Metapher, ein bisschen Farbe. Ein vager Hinweis das ein Autor weiß wie er seine Worte benutzen muss, das es immer gut rüber kommt. Schreiben ist dafür gemacht unterhaltsam beim Lesen zu sein, nicht nur eine sachliche Erklärung der Ereignisse. Ich produziere keine Kalkulationstabelle. Es ist eine Geschichte.

_Es ist romantische Sensationsgier._

Die Leute mögen es. Mrs Hudson mag es. Ihre Freunde mögen es. Die Menschen auf der Website scheinen es auch recht zu mögen. Die Editor sind alle begeistert davon. Denkst du, du weißt alles besser als sie?

_Wen interessiert es was Menschen mögen? Die Fakten, John! Die Fakten sind wichtig!_

Nun, die Fakten sind auch da, nicht wahr?

_Vergraben unter unnötigen emotionalen Dreck, ja._

Oh, Prost.

Ich habe eine Deadline, Sherlock. Ich möchte diese Woche etwas einreichen.

Es scheint, dass ich diesen emotionalen Dreck mag. Ich denke, ich werde es beibehalten. Und da ist nichts womit du mich stoppen kannst. 

Und, wie es scheint, der emotionale Dreck ist auch wahr, weißt du. So wahr wie deine Fakten. Aber Gefühle überladen gut-funktionierende Maschinen wie dich, nicht wahr. Ablenkung, unnötig, sinnlose Ablenkung von den sogenannten Fakten.

Aber du bist keine Maschine.

Ich habe es einmal gesagt, nur einmal, aber ich wollte es nicht. Du weißt das, richtig? Ich war frustriert. Du warst kühl, grausam, ich hasse es wenn du das tust. So tun als ob dir die Menschen egal wären. Aber es war eine Ausführung von Grausamkeit, du hast es mit Absicht getan. Du hast mich angelogen. Du hast mich weggeschickt.

Es tut immer noch weh, darüber nachzudenken.

Alleine zu sein beschützt dich, sagtest du. Hast du das am Ende geglaubt? Du konntest es doch nicht geglaubt haben. Du hättest nicht auf meine Rückkehr warten müssen. Du hättest jeder Zeit springen können, aber du hast gewartet. Du hast gewartet um mit mir zu reden, Angesicht zu Angesicht. Du hast gewartet um Leb wohl zu sagen. War das für mich, oder für dich? Ich mag es zu denken, dass es von beiden ein bisschen war. 

Du warst ein Mensch. Du bist auf diesem Weg gegangen um jedes Gefühl, die du haben könntest zu ignorieren, nicht wahr? Du würdest deinen Gefühlsteil aus dir herausschneiden lassen, wenn du es könntest. Unnötiger Teil von Fleisch, richtig? Kommt nur in die Quere. Keine Freunde außer mich. Keine Liebhaber, keine festen Freundinnen, keine festen Freunde. Nur ich. Ich weiß nicht wie du es hinbekommst deine ganzen Gefühle die ganze Zeit wegzudrücken, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du sie hast. Hattest. Ich weiß du hast sie gehabt. Du musst so lange so alleine gewesen sein. Du hast mich nicht getäuscht.

Vielleicht ist es das was ich dir sagen muss. Du täuschst mich nicht, Sherlock Holmes. Ich weiß du bist menschlich. Ich weiß, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Ist es das was mir den Schlussstrich gibt? Einen Sinn von dir zu erschließen? Bin ich dafür gemacht dir zu vergeben? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das machen kann, nicht jetzt. Ich möchte dich nicht auf etwas reduzieren, dass ich sofort erklären kann. Ich wäre nur fähig dir zu verzeihen, wenn ich das meiste vergessen würde was ich weiß. 

Moriarty hat deinen Ruf zerstört, aber wir hätten zurück kämpfen können. Ich kämpfe zurück und es klappt. Da sind Fragen, Sherlock. Moriartys gefälschte Aufzeichnungen laufen nicht alle gut. Er ist gut, aber er ist nicht so gut. Wir hätten uns wieder neu aufbauen können. Ich hätte dir geholfen. Warum hast du aufgegeben? Dir ist es egal, was die Leute denken. Das sagst du. Wir hätten gehen können, neu anfangen. Dein Bruder hätte das für uns gemacht, nicht wahr? Das ist seine Schuld. Er ist derjenige gewesen der Moriarty mit genügend Informationen gefüttert hat um das auszulösen. Er ist dir was schuldig. Er ist mir was schuldig. Er hätte sich für dich verbürgen können. Sie können nichts beweisen das nicht wahr ist, nicht für immer. Also warum hast du das getan, Sherlock? Warum hast du mich verlassen?

Allein sein ist nicht gut, für beide von uns. 

Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich werde es niemals verstehen, nicht wahr? Und Ella wird mir weiter sagen, dass ich abschließen muss, aber abschließen ist unmöglich. Ich bin einfach nicht schlau genug, nicht wahr, Sherlock? Ich werde niemals so schlau sein, um dich zu verstehen. 

Ich dachte du würdest darauf anspringen.

Natürlich werde ich niemals schlau genug sein. Ich bin ein Idiot, nicht wahr?

Fast jeder ist einer. Verglichen mit dir.

Ich denke, ich werde verrückt wenn du mit mir in meinem Kopf redest, aber ich vermisse dich wenn du es nicht machst.

Nun, ich werde dann den Kessel aufsetzen. 

Ich denke die Geschichte ist fertig. Ich werde heute Nacht noch einmal drüber schauen, und sie dann einsenden. Die Beste bis jetzt, würde ich sagen. Viele Sackgassen, Dinge werde nur in Stücken klar. Du hättest es gehasst, ich weiß das du es gehasst hättest. Es ist eine Geschichte, ohne einen richtigen Schluss. Niemand wird erwischt, wir sind zu spät. Der Beweis löst sich in Luft auf. Du hast dich elend deshalb gefühlt. Du hast nichts für drei Tage gesagt. Erinnerst du dich?

Sherlock?

Ah, wir sind wieder zurück bei der seeligen Stille. Toll. Du redest mit mir, wenn ich es nicht brauche, du unterbrichst mich und machst mich wütend, aber du bist leise, wenn ich dich Sachen frage. Es hat sich nichts wirklich verändert, nehme ich an.

Ich erinnere mich: Du stehst in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers, deine Augen auf das Nichts fokussiert. Du hast durch imaginäre Akten geblättert, nach den oberen vorgestellten Regalen greifend. Du standest auf deinen Zehenspitzen um über eine Art Hindernis, dass imaginär ist, drüber schauen zu können. Dein Gedankenpalast. Ich weiß was du machst, und ich weiß das ich dich nicht unterbrechen soll. Also sitze ich nur da mit einer Teetasse, lese ein bisschen die Zeitung, prüfe meine E-Mails, aber am meisten beobachte ich dich. 

Ich habe nicht realisiert, dass wenn man jemanden hat der einen Beobachtet, dass das zu einem Problem werden könnte, bis ich nach Dartmoor fuhr. Du lässt die anderen Menschen nicht zuschauen, wenn du das machst, aber du hast von mir nie verlangt dass ich den Raum verlassen soll. Du gehst einfach, du schwenkst deine Hände in die Höhe und starrst Sachen an die nicht da sind, mit oder ohne Warnung. Dir ist es egal, ob ich es sehe. Es ist ein Zeichen, dass du mir Vertraust, oder? Das ist wie ich dies deuten werde. Das ist wie ich darüber nachzudenken mag. 

Du kannst hier Wurzeln für Stunden schlagen, deine Augen bewegen sich über unsichtbare Dinge, deine Hände schlagen gegen nichts. Einmal hast du mit singen angefangen: Es war ein Ausschnitt von einen Song aus den 60igern. Das war eine Überraschung. _I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes._ Ich habe es fast nicht erkannt. Ich denke, ich habe laut gelacht, aber du hast es nicht bemerkt. Deine perfekte Konzentration filtert mich raus. Oder dir war es egal. Ich weiß es nicht. 

Du hast eine schöne Singstimme. Du hättest ein Musiker sein können, wenn du es gewollt hättest. Du bist sehr musikalisch. 

Ich habe einmal einen Stuhl aus deinem Weg geschoben. Du warst am wild auf und ab schreiten und ich war besorgt du würdest über diesen fallen. Du hattest ihn nicht bemerkt. Du bemerkst keine banale Dinge wie einen Stuhl, wenn du in deinem Gedankenpalast bist. Sie existieren nicht. 

Du hypnotisierst mich, dir zu zuschauen, wirklich. Es erinnert mich daran, wie vollkommen du bist, der Rest der Welt würde für dich einfach weg schmelzen, wenn du es wollen würdest. Gerade jetzt, existiert die Welt nur um die Informationen in deinem Gehirn zu lagern, das ist alles. Eine Struktur. die tatsächlich nur das wichtigste aufnimmt, was wirklich einen Wert hat. Ich frage mich, ob ich darin vorkomme, festhaltend von ein paar geringfügigen nutzbaren Beweisen. Eine Tüte von Blumenerde und eines blutigen Hammers, wahrscheinlich. Dinge von mäßigem Nutzen.

Oder vielleicht bin ich eine Art Regal Einheit für soziale Interaktionen. Wie man zum einem mit einem freundlichen Mittelwert umgeht; wie man sich entschuldigt, wenn du die Gefühle von anderen verletzt. Wie man lächelt, wenn man eine Kamera in dein Gesicht hält, du könntest das auf meine Schultern laden; wie man reagiert, wenn die Leute anfangen für dich zu applaudieren, in der Beuge meines Ellbogens. Ich könnte der sachgemäße, soziale Antworten Hut Ständer in deinem Gedächtnispalast sein, irgendwo in der Nähe von der Haustür. Oder in irgendeiner einer staubigen Ecke. Oder in einem Korridor. Ich wette dass ist es was ich bin.

Wenn ich überhaupt da bin. Vielleicht ist das überheblich.

„Ich benutze dich nicht als Regal, John.“ Du stoppst, deine Hände im Flug erstarrt. Du stehst auf einem Bein, so als ob du kurz davor bist eine Treppe hoch zu steigen. „Auch wenn ich denke, dass ich es könnte. Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Ich könnte die wichtigsten Details von einem Fall in deinen Ohr behalten, oder in deinem Bauchnabel. Ein ganzer Körper voller Informationen. Könnte nützlich sein.“

„Ich bin mir sicher es würde nützlich sein.“ Würde das bedeuten er würde mich anstarren um einen Fall zu lösen? Leute würden reden. Wenn er mich ausziehen müsste um einen Fall zu lösen, dann würden Leute wirklich reden. 

„Aber das mache ich nicht, John. Ich habe allerdings einen Raum für Informationen über dich.“

Das hast du niemals gesagt, nicht im echten Leben. Erinnerungen sind lustige Sachen, sich herum verdrehend und krümmend. Deine Stimme fühlt sich so nah an. Manchmal sorge ich mich, dass ich vergessen werde wie du dich anhörst, aber ich denke, das kann ich niemals. Wenn du mit mir redest, bist du genau hier.

„Tust du?“ 

„Natürlich.“ Du bewegst dich wieder, halb kampfkünstlerisch, halb pantomimisch. Du trägst etwas imaginäres in deinen Händen, du stellst es ab und drehst dich herum. „Ich habe eine Kiste im Wohnzimmer benutzt, aber es wurde zu voll.“

„Wirklich.“

„Danach habe ich dich in ein Regal in die Bibliothek verschoben, aber diese hat sich zu schnell gefühlt. Das Volumen hat eine Neigung Details zu verklären. Es ist ein Schlüsselprinzip um ein Gedächtnispalast beizubehalten, John: jedes Element braucht seinen eigenen Platz. Ich würde nicht wollen irgendetwas zu übersehen. Also mache ich dich in ein Zimmer, wo nur für dich ist. Ich behalte dich in meinem Schlafzimmer.“

„Tust du.“

„Ja. Intim, häuslich. Viel Platz, nichts das mich von dir ablenken könnte.“ 

„Da ist nicht viel über mich zu wissen.“ Plötzlich sitzen wir nicht mehr in dem Wohnzimmer. Wir sind in deinem Schlafzimmer. Es beginnt sich ein bisschen unangenehm anzufühlen. Was stelle ich mir hier vor? Sherlock würde mich nie mit seinem Schlafzimmer verknüpfen. Es war niemals so, so war es nicht. Du hast mich nicht auf diese Art gesehen. Du siehst niemanden auf diese Weise. Außer vielleicht Irene, aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher darüber. Du und ich, wir sind nur Freunde. Wir sind nur sehr gute Freunde, das ist alles.

„Da ist viel über dich zu wissen,“ sagst du. Du liegst jetzt auf deinem Rücken, auf mich hoch schauend. Es ist eine schlechte Position: du könntest an deinem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticken. Wenn du dich übergibst, was du nicht wirst. Aber er ist jetzt bei Bewusstsein.

Ich erinnere mich an diesen Tag. Es ist der Tag an dem Irene Adler dir etwas injizierte. Du warst bewusstlos, oder fast; sie sagte du würde gesund werden. Du warst draußen, und Lestrade half mir dich in dein Schlafzimmer zu schleppen. Siebzehn Stufen nach oben ist keine kleine Leistung für einen Körper wie deinen. Du bist schwerer als du aussiehst. Ich habe deinen Kopf vor den Ecken geschützt, ich hatte dich bei den Schultern. Wir haben dich hier abgelegt, auf dein Bett. Dein perfekt gemachtes Bett. Er ließ deine Beine auf die Matratze fallen wie Backsteine, zufriedener als alles dich so zu sehen. Sie hat dich geschlagen, und er hat es wirklich genossen dich geschlagen zu sehen. Er hat nichts dabei gemeint. Da waren andere mit uns, lachend darüber. Es war ein bisschen wie eine Performance, wirklich. Liebevoll, und gerechtfertigt.

Du schlägst sie immer am Ende. Jedes Mal. Das jemand, irgendjemand dich schlagen könnte war ein Sieg für sie. Das ist ein besonderer Tag, ein Tag den sie nicht vergessen werden, weil niemand von ihnen sich sicher war das es überhaupt möglich ist dich zu überlisten, bis jetzt. Aber dir ist es egal was sie denken. Dir ist es egal was irgendjemand denkt.

„Ich mache es nicht.“ Du solltest Ohnmächtig sein, aber du bist es nicht. Nicht dieses Mal. Du bist wach und schaust zu mir auf. Mich einschätzend.

„Du sagst das, aber du musst dich darum scheren, irgendwie.“ Ich weiß, was ich zum ersten Mal gemacht habe; Ich halte deinen Knöchel und ziehe deinen ersten Schuh aus, dann den anderen. Ich platziere jeden deiner Füße runter auf deine Decke. „Warum sonst bist du von einem Gebäude gesprungen? Du wolltest mich denken lassen du wärst ein Betrüger. Du wolltest jeden das denken lassen. Also hast du plötzlich begonnen dich um das was die Menschen sorgen zu sorgen. Warum, Sherlock? Warum hast du das getan?“ Ich nehme deine Schuhe und stelle sie zu der Tür.

Als ich mich zurück drehe, bist du eingeschlafen, genau wie du damals warst. Schlafend, keine Fragen von mir beantwortend. Ich sitze unten neben dir und lege deine Hand auf deine Schulter. Dann, wie jetzt, mache ich es weil ich deinen Herzschlag fühlen möchte. Um sicher zu sein. Weil ich nicht weiß, was sie in dich reingespritzt hat, und ich traue ihr nicht. Andere mögen es dich geschlagen zu sehen, aber ich mag es nicht. Es macht mich nervös. Ich drücke meine Hand gegen deine Schultern, und gegen deine Brust. Du bist so dünn, du bist ganz allein aus Muskeln und Knochen. Ich denke, du kannst meine Frage nicht beantworten. Diese Version von dir weiß keine Antwort auf diese Fragen, noch nicht. Es ist zu früh. Du denkst noch nicht über das sterben nach. 

„Du wirst gesund,“ sage ich, auch wenn du Ohnmächtig bist. Ich möchte glauben, das Irene dir nicht weh tun würde, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich rufe Jeanette an und sage für heute Abend ab. Ich muss hier sein. Ich möchte ein Auge auf dich werfen. Du könntest dich übergeben, und du wirst mich hier brauchen, damit du sicher sein kannst das du gesund wirst. Sie mag es nicht; eigentlich hasst sie es. Sie ist wütend auf mich. Was ich ein bisschen unfair finde: du bist in einer schlechten Verfassung. Was soll ich tun, dich hier alleine lassen? Ich denke, dass ist nur der Anfang von dem Ende mit Jeanette. Ich werde dich nicht so verlassen. Du siehst blass aus. Du hast am Ende auch blass ausgesehen, neben dem Blut. Aber das ist Ewigkeiten entfernt. Ich habe noch so viel über dich zu lernen, zwischen jetzt und dann.

Heute Morgen bist du nur mit einer Decke bekleidet in mein Bett gekrabbelt. Ich richte dich in meinen Armen auf, meine Hände gegen deinen Hinterkopf. Ich lehne dich an meine Schulter, stütze mich ab, und balanciere dein Eigengewicht(*dead weight*) an mich. Aber du bist warm, und ich kann deinen Atem gegen meinen Nacken fühlen. Es ist kein totes Gewicht: nicht wirklich. Noch nicht.

„Dir wird es in ein paar Stunden wieder gut gehen,“ flüstere ich dir zu. Meine Lippen berühren leicht deine Wange. Ich erinnere mich daran: es war so, als ob ich gerade geküsst hätte. Aber ich wollte es nicht. Und du bist sowieso bewusstlos, also spielt es keine Rolle. „Ich ziehe dir nur deine Jacke aus. Du willsz das doch, nicht wahr? Ich werde sie für dich aufhängen, du wirst es nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verkrumpeln. Das ist besser, oder?“

Du könntest ein bisschen wach sein, weil es so aussieht als ob du versuchst mir etwas zu sagen. Ich frage mich, ob es über meine Lippen an deiner Wange ist. Ich schäme mich. Du fängst an etwas zu sagen, dass anscheinend mit „Ich..“ anfängt aber das war‘s dann auch. Die Droge, was auch immer es war, schlägt dich K.O. Du kämpfst dagegen an, so wie du gegen alles ankämpfst. Nun, gegen fast alles. Du hast dich entschieden am Ende nicht mehr zu kämpfen. Du bist einfach von dem Dach gesprungen, überhaupt kein Kämpfen. Aber das ist noch nicht.

Ich schaffe es deine Jacke auszuziehen und sie auf den Boden zu werfen. Du wirst das nicht mögen, aber ich werde sie in einer Minute aufheben. Ich habe nur so viele Hände und beide von ihnen wiegen dich gerade. 

Ich lege dich sanft wieder hin, dein Kopf liegt eingebettet in dem Kissen. Ich muss dich in die stabile Seitenlage bewegen, aber zuerst lege ich dich auf deinen Rücken. Es wird so einfacher sein. „Du wirst okay,“ sage ich dir, als ich meine Hand unter deinen Kopf hervor ziehe. 

„Natürlich werde ich okay,“ sagst du. Erinnerungen mischen und verwandeln sich wieder. Du bist wach. Ich habe eine Hand an deinem Nacken und die andere an deinem Handgelenk. Unsere Gesichte sind sich Nahe. „Das ist es wo ich dich behalte,“ sagst du und ich kann deinen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren. „Ich behalte dich in meinem Schlafzimmer.“

Deine Lippen sind warm und weich. Du riechst nach Wolle, Kaffee und Blut. Du schmeckst wie Creme. Die Haut in der Innenseite deiner Lippe ist glatt und feucht. Ich fühle mich Blind und fast taub, außer für das Geräusch von meinen Lippen gegen deinen, und meinen Herzschlag.

Warte, Was? Gott. Das ist definitiv nicht das, was passiert ist.

„Du wirst gesund,“ sage ich dir, und ziehe meine Hand hinter deinen Kopf hervor. Deine Haare fallen in einem Heiligenschein auf das Kissen. Ich bewege meine Hand weg von deinem Nacken und nehme dein Handgelenk zwischen meine Finger, nach einen Puls suchend. Ich finde einen. Er ist schnell, aber er ist da.

„Es ist romantische Sensationsgier,“ sagst du. „Was habe ich dir gesagt?“

„Tut mir Leid“ Wie peinlich. Ich blamiere mich vor dir in meinen Erinnerungen an dich. Gott. Was ist falsch mit meinem Kopf? „Ich schätze, ich bin ein bisschen beeinflussbar.“ Es bedeutet nichts. Es ist nur eine Erinnerung. Menschen denken immer wir tun solche Sachen; Es ist schwer sich es nicht einmal vorzustellen. Es bedeutet nichts.

„Ist das die Wahrheit die unter dem ganzen nutzlosen emotionalen Dreck vergraben ist?“ Du lachst mich aus.

„Sehr lustig.“

„Ich werde jetzt schlafen,“ sagst du. Fast schon traurig. Ich denke meine Erinnerungen von dir wollen immer reden. Natürlich tun sie das: Ich möchte mit dir reden, und meine Erinnerungen von dir sind nur mir. Wunsch Erfüllung: Das ist alles was ich noch habe. Ich bewege dich in die stabile Seitenlage. Du beobachtest mich, deine Augen sind offen aber deine Gliedmaßen schwach. 

„Ich werde draußen sein.“

„Mir wird es in ein paar Stunden gut gehen.“ Ich ziehe deine Knie hinüber um dich stabil zu halten. Deine Haare bewegen sich auf dem Kissen.

„Dir wird es gut gehen. Du wirst benommen aufwachen, wissen wollen wo sie ist.“

„Ja. Die Frau.“

„Sie klettert durch das Fenster hinein.“ Ich ziehe die Decke über deine Schultern. Du siehst brüchig aus, bewusstlos. Verletzlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das getan hat, ehrlich gesagt. Ich habe das Fenster einen Spalt offengelassen. Nachdem ich dich zugedeckt habe. Aber wie klettert sie so hoch ohne gesehen zu werden? Aber sie tut es, sie bringt deinen Mantel zurück. Und dein Handy. Mit diesem dummen Klingelton.“

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Es ist nicht so mit uns,“ sage ich dir, als ob du es noch nicht wüsstest. Aber ich bin eifersüchtig. Weil du mir bist. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Tut es,“ sagst du. „Es macht Sinn. Du willst, dass ich dir bin.“

„Nicht so.“

„Gerade eben, habe ich dich geküsst, aber ich meinte, sie zu küssen,“ sagst du. Und das tut weh. Warum tut es weh? Es tut es einfach. Bin ich eifersüchtig? Vielleicht hast du sie geküsst, als sie herein geschlichen ist. Sie muss dich geküsst haben; da war ein Fleck auf deiner Wange. Einer von mir, von meinem ersten, und einer von ihren Lippen. Es bedeutet Zuneigung in beiden Fällen, wirklich. Aber meine Zuneigung kommt in der Form einer Faust immer zu deinen Diensten, meine Pistole fertig zum feuern, immer. Nicht meine Lippen. Ich vermische mich mit anderen Menschen. Jeder hat seine Rolle. Meine ist dich zu verteidigen, dir zu helfen, dich chronologisch aufzuzeichnen, nicht dich zu küssen.

Und das ist okay. Das ist es wie wir es beide wollen.

„Natürlich hast du es getan,“ sage ich dir. „Du hast Irene geküsst. Das ergibt Sinn. Du bist in sie verliebt. Schon jetzt, wahrscheinlich. Sie hat dich geschlagen. Das muss dich beeindruckt haben.“

„Nein,“ äußert er. „Ich wusste, dass du das warst. Ich wollte dich küssen. Ich bin nur dir. Ich vertraue nur dir.“

Das würde er nie sagen. Nicht in einer Millionen Jahren. Ich denke, das ganze Schreiben stellt mich in ein romantisches Bild in meinem Kopf. Vielleicht sollte ich bei diese Geschichte noch einmal darüber gehen. Würde nicht wollen irgendjemanden eine falsche Idee zu geben. 

„Dir wird es in ein paar Stunden gut gehen,“ sage ich ihm, zu dem Skript zurück kehrend. Ich habe ihm das zum ersten Mal gesagt, auch wenn du mich nicht hören konntest. „Ich werde da draußen sein wenn du mich brauchst.“ Weil ich es sein werde. Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, Sherlock. Das ist was ich tue.

Er antwortet nicht. Er ist so still. Aber ich kann ihn atmen hören. Ich habe seinen Puls gefühlt; Ich bin beruhigt. Ein schneller, gleichmäßiger Puls. Es ist nicht später, es ist nicht vor St. Bart’s. Nicht jetzt. Ich öffne das Fenster ein bisschen; Er bevorzugt es mit offenen Fenstern zu schlafen. Ich lasse sie herein. Ich weiß das. Aber ich öffne das Fenster immer für ihn. Das ist was ich tue. 

Ich kenne dich, Sherlock. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen warum du fort bist.

„Warum hast du es getan, Sherlock? Warum hast du mich verlassen?“

Ich höre seinen Atem. Er wartet auf Irene, um zu ihm zu kommen und ihn zu küssen. Nicht auf mich: Niemals auf mich, nicht hier. Es ist nicht so, es war niemals so. Ich lasse die Tür halb geschlossen und gehe. Das ist wie all diese Erinnerungenenden müssen, weil das ist was passiert. Die Dinge die ich anfügen kann sind Fantasie, Perversität oder anderes. Jede Ecke erkunden, das ist alles. Jede Möglichkeit abspielend. Das ist abschließen, oder? Jeden Blickwinkel abspielend, bis das eine das passiert ist übrig bleibt.

Er antwortet mir nicht. Er kann nicht; Ich kann mir nicht irgendwelche Antworten vorstellen die Sinn ergeben. Also wird er still bleiben, bewusstlos. Tot für die Welt. 

Der Kessel ist am Kochen.

Ich werde dir Tee machen, dann überarbeite ich wieder meine Geschichte. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass ich irgendjemanden nach alledem, den falschen Eindruck hinterlasse. Das ist keine Romanze. Es ist nur eine Abenteuer Geschichte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dead weight heißt im Englischen Eigengewicht. Die Autorin hat mit diesem Wort hier eine Doppelbedeutung gezogen, die wir im Deutschen leider nicht machen können und ich sie so nicht richtig übersetzten kann. :( )


End file.
